


Heirs and Scions

by LukeytheArtist



Series: Angels, Lords and Balancing Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angel True Forms, Child Abuse, Dark Harry Potter, Eventual Dark Lord Harry, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mental Breakdown, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Self Harm, Smart Harry, Underage Rape/Non-con, characters may be ooc, harrymort is one sided for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeytheArtist/pseuds/LukeytheArtist
Summary: Harry likes his masks, they makes him feel safe and let him practice his dark magic in peace away from his so called friends (he never really liked them that much anyway). But when he finds out that he, his parents and even the (current) Dark Lord Voldemort have been manipulated by the one and only Albus Dumbledore, he's finding it very difficult to keep them all on.





	1. Angry Musings and Final Plans

He couldn’t believe this. He couldn’t believe he’d been lied to his whole life, by the man he thought he could trust. How dare he? How dare he lie to his parents too, and effectively get them murdered? All for his own selfish need for power. How could he? Harry was fuming as he stomped down the hallways of Hogwarts, unaware he was muttering aloud.  
“I think Albus fucking Dumbledore would make a better dark lord then Tom at this point…” Harry muttered to no one as he tried to pull himself together, silence his apparently vocal rant, and get to Gryffindor tower before curfew, he could not afford to have his mask cracked.

He had suspected the lying since his 2nd year, though always dismissing it as paranoia, but now he had be told by them man himself, Dumble-fuck had confirmed his worries and still asked him “Can you still trust me?” in his most grandfatherly, and sickeningly "kind" voice. Of course he had said yes, he had too, though he forced the Headmaster to leave him be this summer, but Harry really trusting that man was about as likely as him still liking Ronald Weasel. Or any of the Weasels other than the twins and maybe Bill and Charlie, for that matter.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in on the whole thing, he was sure, as he overheard Fred and George discussing the fact that none of their friends had gotten the trademark Weasley sweater for Christmas and how their dad was happy that Dumbledore and managed to get to Harry's vault and finally pay them back for the' hard work'. Ron was more interested in the fame associated with him then he himself, which hadn’t been true (or noticed) until the Triwizard Tournament had occurred and he showed his true colours of jealousy and greed. Ginny has tried, and nearly succeeded once, to drug him into love and force him to give her his family’s name, with the help of none other than Hermione, and Percy is… well, Percy.

Then there was the Dursleys, who Albus had said he was overreacting about, despite the abuse and hate they openly held for him and the visible scars on his arms. He already knew exactly how those pig-like Muggles would die, but that wasn’t the point. Dumbledore had still sent him back, year after year, to be starved, hated and beaten. Like hell he would trust the liar.

As Harry walked past the Slytherin entrance, wondering when he’d made it down here, he heard Draco’s voice. He was boasting about something or other as Snape’s voice cut in, chiding him before he turned and started at a jog to get back to the Lion’s den. Hearing their voice made him wonder briefly what it would like to join Him, but Harry quickly stamped out the thought of that. He knew he was dark, sure, and he knew he couldn’t lower his “Golden boy” mask until at least 2 to 3 years after he left Hogwarts, but he refused to work under someone with such…. messy methods, insane mindset and even more insane followers, regardless of if he had always been like this.

‘No, I will not follow Voldemort. I will not stand with Voldemort as his equal either. I will do what the light bastards want and kill or capture him, because even the light know that I hate sharing.’ And with that thought, his anger dissipated and a cruel smile stretched across his features. As he walked up the stairs to the portrait, he breathed deeply, put on his mask, forced some tears and and angry face before he said the password. He would continue on this path of Dumbledore's Golden Boy and the Saviour of the Wizarding world until he saw fit, and then he would take the Dark Lord’s place, and eventually the wizarding world, for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is the start of a new, chaptered, fic that i've been planning for a while. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> If anyone would like to beta it, as i would like more then 1 beta to make sure i dont have mistakes, drop me a message at my tumblr "lukeytheartist" and let me know!


	2. Feelings Suck and so do Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry works through his feelings and has a nice, very long, talk to Remus Lupin about, well, everything.

<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~Blah blah time skip<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>  
_Thoughts or dreams_  
"; Parseltongue;"  
_Spells_ ( in dreams)  
**Voldemort (accidental)  
_Voldemort (purposeful)_**

~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~1 week into summer holidays~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~

Harry woke up slowly, his half asleep eyes still seeing Sirius falling away into the veil, the redness of rage, and Voldemort’s snakelike face. He could barely breathe. All he could feel was his rage and hate for Bellatrix. He sat staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours before the rage finally melted away into numbness, tears falling silently, body aching from his uncle’s punishment the night before and his fingers and arms itching to… He pushed all thoughts away and cast a silent, wandless  _Tempus_.

‘ _3am… great, at least I have some time to myself before_ they _wake up…’_

Harry sat up slowly, hoping he couldn't remember the dream, though it was still fresh in his mind. And, much to his dismay, he could remember all of it.

_“Nice one, James!” Sirius called. (Harry was vaguely aware that he’d heard and seen this all before and didn't want to.) Sirius ducked under Bellatrix’s_ Stupefy _, Harry doing the same to another Death Eater, only to be blocked. Harry turned back to Bellatrix and Sirius only to see his godfather get hit by another red jet of light and stagger back into the Veil. (How did he know what that was?)_

_All Harry could see was red and only heard ringing. All he felt was rage. He could feel someone holding him back, and struggled hard. He wanted to kill her. He needed to. He knew how. He just lost the only person who believed him about Dumbledore and the others. He managed to get free and he ran after the bitch’s screaming._

_“I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black! Are you coming to get me?!” He sprinted after her, forcing his legs to move faster._

_“Come get me Potter~!”_

_So he did._

_“_ Crucio! _"_ _She screamed. He smiled. The ringing and red disappeared. He was about to cast_ Diffindo _on her wand arm when he felt his presence and stopped himself. He forced himself to look livid, but confused. (He needed to wait. Someone else will be here soon.)_

_“You've got to mean it, Harry.” He knew this. He knew that voice._

_“She killed him.” The red came back._

_“She deserves it.” The ringing was loud, louder than her whimpering. His rage was directed elsewhere this time._

_“You know the spell, Harry.” He did, but would not stoop to that, not yet. He turned to the Dark Lord to disarm him before seeing_ **flashes of Thomas Riddle Sr., beatings and bullying at an orphanage, a dead snake through unshed tears. _The results of a raid, his parents dying, Wormtail’s betrayal._ ** _Sirius dying, and he felt like he was falling into rage again. He was falling through a void of ringing red rage. Red, red, red, red redredredre-_

All of that until he woke up. The was still a slight edge of red, if he was honest with himself, and it didn't help that the Order had the gaul to tell his uncle, which had made his abuse worse. He hadn't realised he was crying again until he felt a tear drop onto his hand. They were shaking with anger, sadness and the awful feeling that he had failed the one person he held dear, the only one he trusted fully with all that he knew. Shaking with all of this running through his mind, the dream included. Harry quickly got up to check the door was locked, which, of course, it was.

‘ _Idiot. Why wouldn't it be? They hate you, and Dumbledore’s parrots won’t save you! Maybe Remus, but after seeing how dirty you are, how scared and weak, he’d leave you here, too.’_

Harry walked back to his bed - if it could be called that - and reached into a pair of old socks and pulled out a ball of tissue wrapped around a razor. He knew he was pathetic for doing this, but it was all he could do to stop the thoughts. Harry carefully picked the razor up and looked at it. He felt guilt for needing this, as if he were betraying Sirius, but the thought of him brought back the rage and sadness and increased the need to… to… He checked the time again, trying to distract himself, stop himself.

";4:30am? How the hell did and hour and half pass? I have to be up in 40 minutes, it’s Monday… I hope I don’t fuck up… though, it’s not like I don’t deserve this, the beatings, the yelling, the… the…;"

He couldn't breathe. He tried to focus on his arm as he lifted up his sleeve. The raised scars, white lines and cuts at various stages of healing were revealed and the sight gave him enough focus to find an untouched part of his wrist and drag the blade across it, careful not to push too deep. He sighed as the blood flowed from the cut, watching it for a while until he felt everything come back, and repeating the process. By the time he felt relatively ok again, he had covered most of the few bare spaces left on his arm and had ruined one of his too-big hand-me-down shirts. He ripped the shirt apart to use as a makeshift bandage. He cast the 3rd  _Tempus_ of the morning, 5:10am, and slipped on his shirt, ‘bandage’ in place. He had just put his shirt back on when he heard the locks on his door start to be unlocked and his aunt’s shrill voice say, “Wake up, boy! Vernon can’t be late today, so do _not_ mess up breakfast!” 

He sighed as she thumped on the door and moved to start another long day of chores, pain and sadness… maybe he should go to Gringotts, he still hadn't heard his parents wills, which was strange in itself as Dumblefuck should have taken him ages ago, and wanted to see what Lordships he could claim… he also wanted to hear Sirius’s will. He wouldn't have to if he hadn’t been so distracted and-

“GET UP BOY!” Uncle Vernon bellowed, jerking Harry our of his melancholic thoughts. Oh god… he was awake, and he wasn't down there making breakfast. He was fucked. Oh well. He opened the door and left the room, vaguely feeling Voldemort’s mind leave his.

<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~ 3 days later ~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>

Harry didn’t know how he had managed to do it, but having finished his chores, he had been able to leave the house. Given all of the time he had to himself during the Triwizard Tournament, he had been able to find a book on apperation and learn how to do it. He hadn’t been alone during it, of course. 

He had been reading “ _The Ins and Outs of Wizard Travel_ ” by Conan Le Doux in one of the many studies and rooms he had found in the Chamber of Secrets, located just beyond the basilisk’s sleeping area. He felt bad for killing the poor thing, but after finding an egg with a heating and stasis spell on it, he felt a little better. He lifted the stasis and vowed to keep an eye on the egg until it hatched. 

During his reading on apparation, he had been startled by a ghost’s very angry hissing. After the ghost’s almost intelligible rant, Harry had told it as much as he knew and found out it was Salazar Slytherin. He had asked for help with apparation and had been granted it with little effort, and with the added bonus of this form of apparation being nearly untraceable, thanks to Salazar’s teaching. It hadn’t taken him long after that.

He walked down an alleyway just beyond the park Dudley would start “Harry Hunts” and apparated into Diagon Alley. He would go to Gringotts first and then get his school supplies. It was only 10am and he had thankfully been able to get all of his chores done yesterday - plus extra -so he had more time today. He cast a glamour over himself so he wouldn’t be recognised and made his way to Gringotts.

As he walked through Diagon Alley, he could feel someone staring at him and assumed it was an Order member he knew better then by face. He turned and saw Remus walking towards him and relaxed a little. He may not know everything, but Harry knew that the werewolf wasn't far from turning to his side, considering all that Dumblefuck had done. He knew the werewolf could smell the goats lies.   
  
“Been awhile since I've seen you, Scales. How have you been?” Remus asked, using his Marauders’ nickname.  
  
“I’ve been fine, I suppose… I’m on my way to Gringotts at the moment, but I'm happy to take a detour somewhere more private so we can chat a little, Moony.” Harry needed to tell Remi everything. Well, nearly everything. His heart - and arm - throbbed with anxiety. How would Remus take this? Maybe Sirius had told him before he… But maybe he hadn’t. Remus would probably hate him after this…  
  
“Of course! Come on, lets get a table at the Leaky Cauldron, we wont look to suspicious there,” Remus said, smiling. He had a twinkle in his eyes that made Harry feel more at ease. He was his cub, and could, no doubt, smell his nervousness. Maybe he knew - or could tell - a little more about Harry then he let on…

They backtracked through the crowded street, talking about nothing, until they reached the Leaky Cauldron and stepped inside. Remus found a table toward the back of the pub that was unoccupied and sat down. Harry stayed standing a moment to put up a few privacy charms.  
  
“Scales, I'm sure that isn’t necessary…” He was making Remi worried… good job Harry.  
  
“I know, but just to make sure. And… And some of the stuff I need to tell you I don’t want in the press. _Ne Animadverto_. And it’ll make me feel a little safer, in all honesty. _Operuit Caligo.  Silentium._” He hoped that would be enough.  
  
“Alright, Harry. Now, what is it you need to tell me, cub? And why do you know those spells? Two of them are Auror grade and the other one is still only briefly mentioned in 7th year defence books.” He looked awfully confused, but Harry just smirked.  
  
“I read when I'm bored. And how I learnt and practiced them is to do with why they’re up in the first place.” He was beginning to have second thoughts about all of this. Maybe he could just lie? No, no, that wouldn't work… Remus could tell.  
  
“Well whatever it is, I wont be angry.” He pause, sniffing the air slightly. “And, judging by how anxious you are, you don’t believe that. I promise you, Harry, no matter what it is, you are still my cub, and I’m sure that your parents and Siri would have said that same.” Remus smiled gently, trying to calm Harry a little, but it didn't entirely reach his eyes. He missed Sirius, and so did Harry…  
  
“Okay, if you’re certain I can trust you, and that you won't go to the Order about this, I’ll tell you as much as I can.” Remus’s face paled a little.  
  
“…Okay. I can take an oath if it’ll make you feel better, Harry.”  
  
“No, that's fine. I trust you just like I trusted Sirius with this. Besides, I know Moony wouldn’t let you reveal this anyway. It would put me in harms way.” Remus nodded, though he didn’t look happy. He would hate him, Harry knew now more then ever, but he had dug himself a grave so he might as well get comfy. “Well… hmm where do I start…” He muttered.  
  
“Start with what is easiest to say, I suppose.” This was why he trusted Remus, he knew exactly what to say.  
  
“Okay… I'm not quite as light as everyone seems to think… I don’t think I ever have been.” He paused to look at Remus, but continued when he saw a look that screamed ‘Explain. Now’. “For starters, the people I have to leave to each summer don’t like magic. I’m with my mother’s sister, Petunia, and I know she hated her. Because of this hate, I had to get very good at using my ‘freakish powers’ to open my door, which was to the boot cupboard and had a lock on it, to sneak food.”  
  
“Why are you with Petunia and her whale of a husband?! I was told you were somewhere safe! Not with them! They are-“  
  
“The worst kind of muggles. Yeah, trust me, I know. When I got to Hogwarts, it seems that, because of this, I was meant for Slytherin. I don’t know if it was in my blood or personality, or if it was because of what happened the night my parents died and Voldemort’s involvement, which may also explain the Parseltongue.” Remus flinched at His name, but still didn’t speak. “The only reason I wasn't put in Slytherin was because I begged it not to put me there. Though I have reasons to believe I may have Godric Gryffindors blood in me, which is why I'm going to Gringotts. But I’ll get to that later.” Remus nodded, look a little less pale, but still shocked.  
  
“Why didn’t you want to be in Slytherin? Many bad wizards may come from that house, but not everyone from that house is bad.” Harry saw Remi’s eyebrows furrow, anger still in his eyes.  
  
“Well I know that now, but at the time I thought that wasn't the case. You can thank Dumblegoat for that. He sent Hagrid to get me, and he kept going on and on about how bad Slytherin was. After I met Ron, he did the same, and Draco’s assholeishness didn’t help, though he wasn’t planted there by Dumbledore. They both told me how horrible Slytherin was, and that only bad wizards and witches came from that house. At 11 years old, being thrust into this new world with only 2 people to trust telling me this stuff, of course I believed it." Remus nodded.

"Since then, I've grown privy to the goats manipulation and have reason to believe at least Ron is involved, either through compulsion or bribery. I think he's doing more to me than I realise... I always find it hard to argue what is right and wrong in my head, so... Gringotts is my safest option." Talking and thinking about this stuff always made him paranoid. He checked the shields around them.  
  
“So there is a real reason not to trust him…” Harry cocked an eyebrow, “Moony doesn’t like him. He smells his lies, and we both question his motives. The only reason I stick around with the order was for Siri and you. But from what you’re saying, I don’t have a reason to anymore. But continue your story, we can talk about this later.” Remus said, glaring slightly at the table, obviously wonder why he’d been put there.  
  
“Yeah, I’m glad we see eye to eye with Dumblefuck, but you may need to stay with him regardless. I don't plan on joining Voldemort, but I'm not with Dumbledore either. I have a little plan of my own that I will tell you about in time. For now, I need you to stay with the Order. I need any information you can comfortably give me without endangering yourself." He knew he sounded dangerous and that he had loosened his grip on his magic's reigns, but Remi deserved to know his power.  
  
“Anyway, I'll explain a little more. I was undeniably light for my first year, but my second and third was when I started getting darker. Mostly from the suspicions against Dumbledore and wondering why I was constantly getting into trouble at the end of each year. I would always wonder why I was always so close to death when I was his 'Golden Boy'. I began messing with the dark art by 4th year because of my need to survive the Triwizard Tournament, and really started questioning things like why Dumbledore would bring back something that had history of killing students, why he let me compete, why Ron had done a complete 180 in his demeanour, and why no one seemed to care that I would disappear for entire weekends. Then the questions extended to why he had put me with my aunt and uncle, and why I was still there after I had told him many times that I was… I was being abused.” His mask slipped slightly. Shit…  
  
“So… you aren't joining You-Know-Who?" Harry shook his head, "That’s… I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You aren't the sort to be controlled, Scales.” They both smiled at that. “As for staying with Albus, I can live with that. I have for this long. Where did you go? When you weren’t around the castle?”  
  
“I was down in Salazar Slytherin’s Chamber. Teaching myself spells to defend myself, taught myself how to apparate, with the help of Salazar’s ghost who knew how to make it untraceable, before you worry yourself. I also found another Basilisk. It has yet to hatch, but it will be hatching this year at some point. Likely within first term.”  
  
“…I wasn’t quite expecting to hear that. I know you found it in your second year, but I didn’t think you’d want to go back after what happened with Ginny.” Remus hadn’t been told anything then. Harry would tell him everything then.  
  
“Why would I care for the lying bitch? All she’s done is try to seduce me and force mostly failed love potions down my throat so she can gain whatever money and fame I have. I'm certain the Weasley’s are being paid to be my ‘family’. They were planted in the muggle part London station so I'd trust them, being the first magical people I'd seen. Dumbledore has been behind everything." He took a breath and tried to steady himself. It didn't work.

"Even my abuse. For all I know, he put me there on purpose. To have the dominance beaten out of me. Fuck what if he's paying them?" Oh god, he couldn’t breathe. "What if he told them to hurt me? What if-" Remus had apparently rounded the table and knelt beside Harry’s chair. He jumped when he started speaking  
  
“Cub, breathe. You’ll be safe soon. I’m going to talk to Albus and make sure you can stays somewhere safe the rest of this summer, ok? Deep breathes, cub.” When Harry felt hands on his knees and gripped the werewolf's wrists. He could feel his heart rate slow down. He tried to breathe and found it easier then before. Remus could obviously tell. “That’s it.” They stayed like that until his breathing and heart rate returned to normal.  
  
“Thank you, Remi,” Harry muttered. He wasn’t sure how long they sat like that. It felt like hours, but it was probably only minutes.  
  
“You’re my cub, Harry. I want to make sure you’re safe. You are like a son to me, Scales, and I want to make sure you know that.” At Remus’s words, Harry could feel a lump forming in his throat. He couldn't trust himself to open his mouth without sobbing so he just nodded. _‘Pathetic. He doesn't really care.’_ That thought was banished when he felt arms wrap around him. He finally let himself cry, gripping at Remus’s shirt and sobbing loudly. Harry could hear Remus talking distantly, but couldn't focus on it. All he could focus on was that someone actually care for him. It was… nice.  
  
“Okay. Thank you Remus. I… I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Harry smiled and sniffed. “I’m sorry about your shirt…”  
  
“Oh, it’s quite alright, Harry,” he said as he waved his wand in a silent cleaning spell. “Now, is there anything else you want to tell me?”  
  
“Yes, but I don’t think I can right now. I want to tell you my plans for the future, but they are riding on what I find out at Gringotts, but I can owl you about it. I wont use Hedwig, in fact I may use a crow my friend uses, and we can’t use our names. I’ll go by Scales in them, but we won’t be able to use your Marauder’s nickname…” Harry rambled aloud. It’s how he made plans and why he was so good at silencing spells. That and the nightmares.  
  
“We could use initials. I can use my middle name as well, John, just to be safe.” Remus said. “Sure, yours would be obvious, but it would be safer.”  
  
“I know a spell that can conceal things and will only be seen to those the caster wants to read or see it. We could use that too, since the goat will want rifle through my shit. Just in case.” Harry was glad he remembered that spell.  
  
“I think I know the one you’re talking about. We’ll use that then, but I still think it wise to use initials. I wont ask about this friend. I didn't know crows could be used for mail…” Remus looked confused and worried again. He had used bad wording…  
  
"Well he’s more of an acquaintance then a friend, and I barely know him, but his crow likes me. I could use a different owl, but it's more likely to be intercepted. The crow is very smart.” Harry knew the crow would be obvious, but Dust was smart. He didn’t really have an owner, but came when he called or needed him. He still didn't know why, but maybe he’d find out today somehow.  
  
“Okay, if you think it will be safe, I trust you.” Remus smiled. Harry took down the spells around them. “How about we have some lunch and we can get back to what we were doing. It’s my shift to keep an eye on you, but I can say that I took you to Diagon to spend time with you after Sirius if anyone asks.”  
  
“That sounds good to me.” Harry smiled genuinely for the first time in what felt like forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how long this took. School is a little nuts and I've been having to focus on it hard. Also, yes, Dust is the name of Death's bird in Darksiders. I love that game, but i think that's the only reference i'll have to it.
> 
> Let me know what you think! and drop a message if you want to beta read, and let me know if i've done a dumb in terms of grammar or spelling.
> 
> UPDATE 19th Sep, 2018: Added and fixed the dialogue between Remus and Harry so it made a little more sense. Also edited for readability.


	3. Breaking Rituals and Mental breakdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out what Dumbles has done, fixes some of the problems and breaks down more than he'd ever like to admit.

:Samael’s true voice:  
**:Death’s true voice:**  
_:Michael’s true voice:  
_ ————————————————————————(Angel induced dreams)

* * *

 

After Harry had finished his lunch and convinced Remus he could go to Gringotts alone, he waved him a goodbye and made his way towards the goblin bank. He wondered briefly if he should stop to say hello to the twins, but decided against it until he knew more about himself and his family. _  
_

The twins had been the ones to suggest going to Gringotts this summer, and were two of his most loyal followers and friends along with Neville, Luna and, to a small extent, Draco. Though, after this year it wouldn't matter until after the war, as he was having to join the Dark Lord to save his family after what he did in the DoM. He knew Draco blamed him for that, but after he decided to stick to himself and join the toad of a woman who took over the school, Harry too thought staying separate from him was a smart idea. 

He hadn’t realised how stuck in his thoughts he was until he got to the bank. He walk through and admired the room before going to the front desk.

“Ah, Mr. Potter, a pleasure to see you,” the goblin said, peering over the desk at him.

“Glad to see you remember me, Griphook. I know I haven’t been here as often as I should, but I hope to fix that and explain why today. Is there any way I can speak with the Potters’ account manager?” Harry hoped he could find out everything Dumblefuck had done to him.

“Of course. Wait here, Mr. Potter.” Griphook left behind the desk. Harry stood and waited, and let himself loose in his thoughts. He felt awful about what he had done to the Malfoys' and without even knowing it. He shouldn’t have been so stupid and at least just said no, rather then breaking it. What if the prophecy was wrong? What if Dumbles was faking it with everything else? Harry could feel his magic lashing out under his skin, trying to break out of whatever was binding it. That was the only thing saving Gringotts’ main entrance. 

“Mr. Potter?” Harry jumped slightly as he was pulled from his thoughts, “If you would follow me please.” Harry moved to follow Griphook into the back of the upper layer of Gringotts. It wasn't difficult to say that he was very, very confused. They kept walking down a hall with many named or labeled doors for a long time until they came to the end of it. The door at the end said ‘Ragnok’ and seem a lot more… important? 

“Before we go in, Mr. Potter, I must tell you something of great importance,” Griphook explained carefully. Harry just nodded. “Ordinarily, I would be helping you with your vaults as I was the Potters’ account manager, however, because of recent information about their ties to certain houses, as well as breaches in wizard and goblin law, Ragnok has said that he will be taking the position. He’s been expecting you for some time now.”

“What breaches were-” Harry cut himself off; he’d wait to talk to Ragnok about that. “Never mind, um, why are you telling me this?”

“Because, Mr. Potter, Ragnok is the Gringotts and goblin leader.” Griphook looked slightly put off by the stuttering, but it seemed to confirm what he may have been thinking, if the worried look on his face was anything to go by. “He will ask for the most amount of respect possible from you. I will enter with you for the reasons of knowing how Dumbledore works, what he has done, and the fact that I was the previous manager. I also fear that you likely do not know goblin customs and the proper greetings, am I correct?” 

“Yes, I’m afraid so, Griphook. I will try to keep my temper in check as well.” He knew his history of anger and was pretty sure it was because of Voldemort somehow. The parselmouth was. 

“Alright, then let me enter first and do the talking until Ragnok is up to date on how much you know and what has been done for you.” Harry nodded and Griphook knocked on the door.

“Enter.” The deep, sly-sounding voice came through the door. Griphook entered the room with Harry behind him, closed the door and bowed low. A sharp look from him had Harry mimicking the goblins actions.

“High Goblin Ragnok. I have brought Hadrian James Potter, but I’m afraid he is unaware of Goblin and wizard customs. His magical guardian is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and-” Ragnok raised his hand and Griphook stopped his rant.

“I am aware of what Albus does, Griphook. It will be seen too. For now, however, I do believe we should give Mr. Potter an inheritance test so we know what he holds, and the damage done by Lord Light.”

“Of course, High Goblin.” Harry was too shocked at what he had just found out about Dumbledore to do more then just nod. “All we will need is for you to prick you finger and let a drop of blood land on this parchment,” Ragnok pulled out a parchment from his desk that red ‘Inheritance Test (High Order)’ “and sign on the line with your full name—as you know it.”

He took the small knife that was placed on the desk with the parchment and made a small cut on his finger. He watched the drop of blood disappear before picking up a quill and signing his name, watching it disappear too. After about ten very quiet (and slightly awkward) seconds, writing appeared on the parchment. He let the goblins read it first, as they would understand it and put important things in action while he read it himself. Ragnok’s face contorted in anger as he read the test before copying it and handing a copy to Griphook.

“Have the ritual room prepared for everything stated on here. And ensure there is a bed nearby after the rituals are done,” Ragnok said, nearly yelling. He handed the parchment to Harry. “Let me know if you need anything clarified, and please take you time while you read it. I truly apologise for all that has been done to you.”

Harry just nodded. Why the hell was he apologising? If anything had happened, it was Dumblefuck’s fault. Pushing the angry thoughts away and calming himself, he schooled his face and read.

**Name** : Hadrian James Potter  
**Father** : James Fleamont Potter  
**Mother** : Lily Potter née Evans  
**Birthday** : July 31st 1980  
**Blood Status** : Half-Blood (3/4 wizard blood)

**Wand** : Holly wood, 13’, Phoenix Feather core 

**Bloodlines** :  
Potter (by blood— direct heir)  
Black (by blood adoption— heir [unclaimed])  
Evans (revived- low scion)  
Gryffindor (by blood, father— direct heir, show to vault 4)  
Slytherin (unknown)  
Peverell (by blood, father,— direct heir, show to vault 1)

 **Magical Inheritance (Creature, Family Powers, Celestial):**  
Metamorphmagus (blocked)  
Animagus (blocked)  
Unknown Celestial Being (blocked, removed)  
Parselmouth (failed block)  
Parsel form (Reticulated Python) (failing block)  
Chimera (blocked, unknown source)

 **Regular Potion/Spell Influencers:**  
Various incorrectly brewed potions  
Love Potion (Amortentia)  
Calming Draught  
Obliviate Charm  
Compulsions (see end for details)

 **Blockers (in-depth):**  
Core Block [80% blocked] (Blocked by Albus Dumbledore September 1st 1991)  
Affinity Block (Blocked by Albus Dumbledore November 1st 1981)  
Metamorphmagus (Blocked by Albus Dumbledore September 1st 1991)  
Animagus (Blocked by Albus Dumbledore September 1st 1991)  
Unknown Celestial Form (Blocked by Albus Dumbledore November 1st 1981) (Removed by Celestial Guardian α July 31st 1992)

 **Celestial Guardian:**  
Samael (Creator) [Guardian α]  
Azrael (Death) [Guardian β]

 **Compulsions** :  
Loyalty to Albus Dumbledore  
Loyalty to the Weasley Family  
Loyalty to Hermione Ganger  
Loyalty to Hogwarts  
Trust to Gryffindor  
Distrust to Slytherin  
Distrust to Severus Snape  
Distrust to the Malfoys  
Hatred to Dark Arts  
Hatred to Death eaters  
Hatred to Tom Marvel Riddle (Lord Dark; Lord Voldemort)

**Properties and Gold:**  
Found in Hadrian James Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Black-Evans’ file

**Major Health Scan Recommended: Suspected Abuse**

Harry couldn't stop the sob that ripped though him. They knew. They all knew about the abuse. About who he really was and didn't even tell him. They didn’t care. His arm itched again, and he absently scratched at it. He wasn't too bothered. He’d have a clean slate soon. 

“Having seen this Mr. Potter,” Ragnok said, looking vaguely sympathetic, “it would be best if we checked your vaults as well, to see if Albus has done anything more. Seeing these results, I do believe it’s possible.”

“I-I think I’d like to be healed and stuff first, so I can think a little clearer and on my own. The compulsions may not be as strong, but still, I’d prefer them gone completely,” Harry said, still trying to hold himself together.

“I believe that is a wise choice, Mr. Potter. It will be painful to remove the blockers, but something tells me you are no stranger to pain, from your own hand or otherwise.” His heart stopped. Of course he knew, goblins could see through glamours. ‘ _Disgusting aren’t you?’_ He stomped that thought out. Not here. Later. He tried to answer Ragnok, but, again, ended up just nodding.

“Well, if you are certain, then follow me to the Ritual Room and we will get this over with, yes?” Ragnok said and thankfully didn't bring up the… other thing. He nodded and stood up, opened the door to let Ragnok through, who nodded his thanks, and followed him back through the long hall. 

Harry didn't know what to think at this point. He knew Dumbledore had been hiding a lot from him, but not this much. Did the Professor not trust him? Did he just see another version of Tom Riddle he could save- no, manipulate? Or did he just not care about him and only want the fame associated with him and be able to say “I trained Harry Potter, defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort” as well as “I defeated Gellert Grindelwald and lived to tell the tale”. He knew he was only a weapon. He had a connection to Voldemort and Dumbledore wants him dead… Maybe he should just let Voldemort kill him—or better yet, do it himself and get it over with quicker, save Tom and Dumbledore the trouble. His thoughts ground to a halt (and somehow, Harry kept walking anyway; down stairs now apparently). Where did that thought come from? 

_:Its not like you're good for anything else, you disgusting thing. Not even in death will you repay the time you’ve cost everyone.:_ Harry furrowed his brow. Those weren't his thoughts… that sounded and spoke differently… Maybe he’d find out later. Maybe even these ‘celestial guardians’ or whatever they were hated him too. It’s not like they ever helped him all these years. 

_:They’ve always hated you. Death loves no one; follows no one, and Luc- Samael? Why would the creator have any time for something as tainted, disgusting and_ mortal _as you, boy?:_ This voice was cruel, but Harry guess it was just another of his own… maybe he was tainted? He brings harm and death wherever he goes. Maybe it was punishment for being Death’s thing to protect.

“We’re here, Mr. Potter.” Thank god for Ragnok. 

_:God helps no one of sin, stupid boy.:_ Fucking hell, this one was persistent. Oh well, bigger fish to fry right now. It huffed out a sigh at being ignored.

“Thank you, High Goblin Ragnok.” Harry bowed.

"No need to thank me, Mr. Potter. Not yet. We will have much to do after this. Now, I will assume you have to be home before you are missed?” 

“Yes, but it is not of too much importance. My ‘family’ won’t care, they rarely do,” Harry said, knowing Remus would also come up with a cover story, now that he knew more. 

“While that isn’t good to hear per say, it will work for us, Mr. Potter, as these rituals will not be easy on you.” Ragnok waved a hand and opened the doors to a large hall glowing with purple light. It looked at least twice as big as the great hall at Hogwarts and was filled with runes, stones and what Harry had to assume were ritual circles. 

_:Of course they are, imbecile.:_ Harry stopped himself from snorting. Maybe this voice was Voldemort. He heard a growl. Inhuman, impossible. Terrifying. He felt anxiety grip him in its cold, sweaty hand and tried to stop listening to his thoughts at once. 

“You may need to stay here for a night to be monitored, should they drain your magic to much.”

“Of course, that shouldn't be a problem.” His voice waved as he answered. All he could hear was this demonic growling. At this, it became more violent, as if it were offended, and began to roar too. Anxiety grip him harder, as though warning it's impending attack. He begged himself to calm down.

“There is nothing to worry about. The rituals are safe, I can assure you of that,” Ragnok said, hearing his voice. He focused hard on Ragnok and his words.

“I’m sure they are. I’m not afraid of that, just of… well, I’m just trying to process everything I guess.” Harry sighed, his breath finally regular again and the growls just a faint echo in his mind. That he could deal with. He did everyday. The voice chuckled. 

_:You deserve so much worse.:_ And with that, took its leave. He felt a presence and magical pressure he hadn't noticed before leave. He shuddered.

“Now if you could wait here, I will go and fetch Griphook, the Healers and Block Breakers so we can begin the rituals,” Ragnok said before leaving the room. He didn't want to be alone, not with this new voice still echoing in his head. Sure it was gone but… still. Suddenly his scar throbbed and he stopped thinking. He cleared his head and let his thoughts pass him by, barely acknowledging them as they did. He hated doing this. He really did like Tom; he was smart, powerful and rather hot if he was honest with himself. His mind left Harry's and he slumped against the wall he’d leaned on. He felt slight revulsion at his thoughts of Tom Riddle, but now knew they weren’t really his. He wished he could tell him now. Tom deserved to know. It involved him, and Harry could feel his concern when he appeared during his abuse, but he had to see this stuff through first. He couldn't risk getting caught, not yet. Two or three years after this inevitable final battle, he would make his move. 

“Mr. Potter, the healers will be arriving shortly. You will need to be de-clothed for the rituals, but, once the healers have explained whats happening, you will be alone to do so.” Ragnok said, Harry moving his attention to him as he did. He blushed slightly. 

“Of course, that’s fine.” Harry couldn’t seem to stop blushing despite this. That is, until he realised that everyone in the room would see his scars. The blush faded and then darkened slightly in shame. The doors opened and Griphook and a team of Healers and Block breakers walked in. One walked over.

“Hello, I am Jamie Eccleston. I’m one of the head healers here at Gringotts. I’ll be explaining the general process how the rituals will work and how they’ll affect you,” he said. He was on the short side with thick blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail. He seemed nice enough, though maybe a little annoyed to be taken from whatever work he’d been doing. “Griphook, may I see the Inheritance test please?”

“Of course,” he sneered, but handed the parchment to Healer Eccleston who read it. His face hardened but the mask dropped as his eyes moved lower. Once he was done he looked up in shock. 

“Healer Pelsaert, I need you to do the high level medical scan immediately. We have a lot to do,” he said, and began to go around to all the other healers and make sure they were doing their jobs. Pelsaert walked over to him and introduced himself in an Irish accent.

“Okay, as you heard, I’m Francis Pelsaert. Before I do this scan, I will need you to take off your robes. It makes the spell work a little better. There is an area just over to your right that you can do so, and we can do the scan there if you’re uncomfortable. Though you will need to remain unclothed for the rituals,” he said, looking sympathetic. He wondered if he had gone through something similar to this.

“Yeah… I'd prefer to do it that way until I'm ready to face everyone,” he said. Pelsaert nodded knowingly. Maybe he understood part of it, considering he’d started to scratch his arm subconsciously. Again. Great. 

_‘Attention seeking whore.’_

He sighed and walked over to the curtained off area and took off the oversized clothing, making a mental note to get some decent clothes and robes after he was done here. Once he was undressed, he just looked at himself. His scars. His flaws. He was hideous. His arm was bleeding where he’d been scratching at it, with some of the older scabs having come off too.

“Ready in there?” Pelsaert asked, voice quiet and careful, like Harry was a scarred, scared kitten. He supposed he kind of felt like one at the moment, so he was thankful for the healer’s kindness.

“…Yeah. Just warning you, I’m a bit of a sight. Not a good one,” Harry said. He kept his eyes on the floor as Pelsaert opened the curtain enough to step in before closing. Harry felt his eyes on him, seeing every bruise, scar and old broken bone. His felt his eyes focus on his arm and said something strange. 

“You’re not alone.” Harry looked up and saw scars, very old scars, on the young man’s arm and hands. He looked him in the eyes and managed to smile slightly. “At the very least, not in that. Now, lets get this scan over with, yeah?” Harry nodded. He felt like he’d been floating through this entire ordeal. He didn’t hear the incantation for the scan but saw his wand move, and felt warm magic flow over him for a few seconds. He stood still waiting for Pelsaert to say something. He stopped ‘floating’ when he looked up and saw how long the parchment was. 

“...Okay this is far worse then I’d thought it would be. I’ll need to read this outside, so the rituals aren’t held up, but this… this could take months to fix, and some of it may end up being permanent…” Pelsaert’s eyes were wide and he look over the top of the parchment in disbelief. He knew it was when the abuse started. He didn't want to think about it at all. “If you could follow me back out to the ritual room.” Harry nodded, moving to walk out before Pelsaert caught his arm. “It’ll be ok, alright? It'll get sorted out, either by Gringotts or by revenge. I can see your magic, I know.” He smiled reassuringly. Harry nodded, hoping to confirm what the healer was thinking.

They walked out, Harry covering himself, and Healer Eccleston walk over to them, eyeing the 6 foot long parchment warily. 

“Healer Pelsaert, if you could come with me please,” he said, basically dragging the poor man with his words.

“Of course.” He walked away with the head healer, throwing a look back to him that screamed ‘sorry’. Harry was alone again; naked, without a wand and suddenly very anxious. He felt the new presence return. 

_:How pathetic… you can’t even use your_ gift _without something to help you? How… useless…:_

_‘Please leave me alone.’_ He thought, hoping the... thing would hear it.

_:Thing?! How_ dare _you, mortal! I am so much more powerful than you could ever hope to know! I am celestial, angelic. How dare you call me a thing! Demonic… if only I could show you just what my anger can do… One day, bastard whore, you will know. I assure you of that!:_ The being—angel—bellowed. The voice sounded like many, like there was group of people, not just one being, with a growl (just as inhuman and scary as before) constantly behind it. Harry couldn't breath. _:So, what, you can’t even perform the most basic living functions when under pressure? In the name of my father, you_ are _useless. I’m surprised your Uncle even bothers with you.:_ Harry’s chest tightened. How did he know? _:Oh, I know everything about you. It’s all here, in your head. One thing I don’t know, however, is how any sort of creature would want to touch you like that. I am truly baffled. And all of those self-inflicted wounds… it's not like anything you do will ever be able to compare to the pain and suffering you have caused. No amount of pain, loss or work will fix this. You are no better than your Guardians. Outcasts, attention seeking bastard sons with almost no concept of decency, the lot of you.:_ As the voice stopped talking, he felt eyes on him. Panic and anxiety’s hand tighten further and Harry was sure his ribs and chest would break. He flinch as he felt hands on him. He felt tears on his face. Everything was black. He felt the hands again and focused on them. His vision started to come back and he looked up. Francis's face came into focus. Apparently he was talking.

“-nd move back would you? Crowding wont help. I’ll handle this. Come on, Harry, deep breaths. Try and focus on me. It’s going to be ok.” He spoke softly and Harry tried to focus. “We’ll bring justice, yeah? For what happened to you.” That’s all it took for Harry to put full focus onto the man in front of him.

“You- You promise?” Christ, he was nearly sixteen and he sounded like a fucking five-year-old. He was even crying like one.

“Yeah, I promise. And whichever angel was talking to you, if it’s who I think it is, he won’t stick around long through the rituals. He’ll leave. He hates the feeling of magic; his brother created it.” He felt the beings revulsion at his brothers mention.

“You can hear him? Or see him?” Harry asked, hoping he wasn’t alone.

“No, but I can feel him. And I know what having a celestial guardian feels like, at least in my case. Your guardian being literally cannot hate you. They will always love you, unconditionally or otherwise in some cases. If you’re one of the lucky ones that gets to meet them, or course.” He smiled. “I got to meet mine, and something tells me you’ll meet yours.” Harry’s breathing had returned to normal a while ago, but his legs had only just stopped shaking. He got up (when did he fall?) and, with Francis's help, sat down on a chair he’d conjured. 

“I hope so. I just hope you’re right.” Harry smile slightly. 

“Do you want me to stay with you for a while?” Francis asked. Harry nodded. “Okay. The rituals will be ready in ten minutes, but if you aren’t ready to do them, they can be put in stasis until you are.” The healer smiled. Apparently, nodding was Harry’s new thing. 

“Can you… can you tell me about your angel?” He asked hopefully. 

“Sure. I can’t explain their true form, but their name is Suriel. They’re amazing. They’re an angel of luck, specifically uh… lucky breaks, I guess? I’m not sure how to explain it, but it’s why I’m as successful as I am in my job. They’ve been with me for as long as I can remember, but fell recently for getting too involved with me. I got to see them in their true form, which, by celestial law, can’t happen. They don’t regret what they did because they can remember everything of their life and can now grow old with me,” he said. “I know they miss it, though. Their home _and_ their wings. I can’t help but feel responsible sometimes. But, I’m still glad they’re here with me.” 

“That’s…” Harry didn’t know what to say. “That’s both touching and sad. I’m glad you’re both happy.”

“Yeah, me too.” He sighed contentedly and they sat in silence for a while.

“Do you think I’ll get to meet both of my guardians?” Harry asked. Francis looked shocked for a moment.

“Both? Hmm… I suppose you are Fate’s favourite chew toy…” Harry giggled and Francis smiled. “Yeah, I have a feeling you will, Harry”

“Mr. Potter,” the Head Healer called, “the rituals are ready when you are. And Pelsaert, get into position when his is!” He added, humour slight but but obvious in his voice. 

“Yes, Head Healer Eccleston.” he replied, voice thick with snark and sarcasm. Harry snorted. “I'm his second; he’s like a brother to me.”

“I can see that.” Harry smiled brightly. He breathed in slowly and let it out. “I’m ready to get this done. Thanks for staying with me,” he said as they walked over to the circle. 

“If he hadn’t stayed, I’d've hit him upside the head for stupidity,” Jamie said, smirking. “Now, the first rituals we’ll get done are the ones to get rid of your magic and affinity blocks. Under usual circumstances, we’d remove those last as they are the most painful, however, as we have quite a few rituals to go through, we’ll need your magic, all of it, to help you recover. It will be very taxing,” the healer explained. “Removing the blocks will hurt quite a lot. We won’t be too surprised if you end up falling unconscious. Should this happen, we will finish the ritual and allow you to wake up before continuing. This will be different for the other rituals, as they aren't as tied to your core and, personally, I would prefer you to be out while we eliminate the compulsions.” 

“Okay, that makes sense. Why do you need me to wake up after these one?” Harry asked nervously.

“To make sure your magic will accept you correctly.” His nerves flared higher, magic thick in the room. “It’s just a precaution, it’s only ever happened once. But once is enough to want the safety there.” He smiled as he felt Harry calm down. “Anymore questions?” Harry shook his head. “Then if you will please lie down in the centre of the circle, we can begin.”

_:You want to know what happened to the girl who’s magic rejected her?:_

_‘Not really, no.’_ Harry thought, knowing the angel would leave soon. Hopefully.

_:The magic ripped her to pieces, more brutally then a hellhound. She didn’t even have a soul left.:_ He chuckled at his gasp, _:To put it simply, she stopped existing. It’s a shame its only happened once. I would so love to be rid of you… you…_ things _.:_ Harry started to feel uncomfortable and noticed the ritual starting, the circle glowing under him. The angel fled without another word, but not before a growl. Harry felt a brief feeling of relief before the pain started. It kept getting worse and worse. He didn’t know if he would stay conscious. It felt like he and his magic were being ripped in two. Suddenly, something inside him snapped and he felt a sudden surge of dark magic in the room, but the pain didn’t stop. He had no idea how long it had been or how long it would last. He screamed. It was all he could do. He nearly lashed out with his magic, but unconsciousness greeted him first. The darkness that came next was a relief. 

————————————————————————

He was floating. It was dark. There was no pain.

_‘Hello?’_

**:Hello little one.:** A voice said. It was a deep, but raspy voice. Calming. **:It is not yet your time to see me, but I pulled some strings. You magic did not accept you and I took advantage of that, but I have persuaded Magic herself to fix this. You must finish your mission. You already know what it is.:** The voice continued. Oh… so he was kind of dead then. The voice chuckled, deep and rumbling. : **In a way, I suppose. You will learn soon.:**

_‘Who… who are you?’_ Harry asked, seeing things brighten slightly around him. 

**:One of your guardians:** The voice stated. A tall, skeletal figure was suddenly in front of him. It looked both sad and content somehow as it looked at him with hollow eyes through it’s hood. They were just black sockets with a small, white dots of light for the pupils. But Harry wasn’t afraid, it felt familiar... like home. Long, inhumane, boney fingers touched his face. **:It’s time to wake up now, my guarded. Good luck.:** Wing erupted from the figure's back and he felt himself flying back to consciousness. So this was Death? **:Yes dear one, and I can, in fact, love. I have loved you like a son and lord all your life. You will understand soon.:**

The last thing Harry felt as he woke was a feeling of true happiness.

————————————————————————

This feeling was immediately replaced by a strange feeling of loss. Harry couldn’t remember everything, but he knew he’d seen Death. That thought was oddly comforting in way Harry didn’t think possible.

“Oh thank Merlin you’re awake! We didn’t think your magic would accept you,” the head healer exclaimed. “I don’t think we should continue the rituals until you are rested. Francis, stay with him, will you?”

“Of course,” he said, looking at Harry knowingly.

“I still wish I knew what those surges were. I’ll have to ask Ragnok. He may know.” Jamie huffed before walking off in the same way Madam Pomfrey did.

“It was Magic,” Harry blurted out once he’d left.

“I know, I felt Her. But there was another celestial here. You wouldn’t happen to know who that one was, would you Harry?” Francis inquired, sounding too much like Dumbledore.

“Yes, but I’ll only tell you if you promise not to imitate Dumbledore again,” Harry said bitterly. Francis chuckled but looked truly sorry.

“Of course, I’m sorry about that. I couldn’t resist. He sounds ridiculous when he asks things like that.”

“Yeah, he does, huh?” Harry chuckled. “It was… it was Death. He’s one of my guardians. I don’t remember much other then a really happy feeling and that he was talking to me, but I know it was him. I think he said that Magic was fixing it so my magic would still accept me.” 

“…Wow, you really were that close to dying?” He looked mildly nervous.

“Yeah, but I think it was partly because of him, not just the ritual. Oh, and he really does look like a skeleton!” They both laughed and Harry felt and happy feeling behind him, like it—no, Azrael was laughing too, before he left. “Is my core unblocked now?” He asked dumbly.

“Yes and your affinity too. We did that one first. It came off just before you fell unconscious,” he said. “It felt like flood gates too dam full of dark magic had been opened. Before you ask, I’m a half-blood,” he added. Harry smiled.

“Me too, though I apparently revived the Evans line or something…? Do you think we can continue the rituals in, like, an hour?”

“Yes, that should be fine, I think. You were out for around three hours by the way. Its around five in the evening now,” he said, still smiling.

“Jeez… it didn’t feel like it.”

“I’d be surprised if it did, to be honest,” he chuckled. “I’ll come and get you in an hour, yeah? Try and take a nap while you wait, we’ll be doing the major healing rite next and it tends to be very overwhelming.”

“Okay, thank you healer Pelsaert,” Harry said, shifting to get a little move comfortable.

“Please, call me Francis. Also, once this is over, I wouldn’t mind joining your cause,” Harry’s heart stopped.

“How do you know about that?” He asked seriously.

“Suriel fell last year, yes, but not before they told me about you. They were keeping an eye on you while your guardians couldn’t. I know a lot more then I should, but I do know you’ll need a healer on your side. Suriel wants to join, too. Owl me when you start putting plans in motion. I’ll be with you in a heart beat to help where I can.” He smiled dangerously. “We’ll make them pay Harry.” 

“Thank you, Francis. I’m glad to have another to count on.” He spoke like a true Dark Lord in that moment and he was certain Francis noticed. “Will I put my other ‘Inner Circle’ in jeopardy if I say their names here?”

“No. There’s no one here, I’m on your side, and goblins don’t care much for what wizards do, as long as they get gold.”

“Good. There is Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin—my honorary godfather and not technically a member but may as well be—andDraco Malfoy—though he’s been summoned by Lord Voldemort and it’s safer we’re… apart for now. Draco is my second in command officially, but all of the mentioned witches and wizards, including you, are second only to me,” Harry informed the new member and friend. “They are all my friends, and this too includes you, if you like.” 

“I would be honoured, My Lord.” Harry shivered. That title felt so right. Sure, Luna called him that more often than not but, since she was a seer and preferred to be off in her own land, it felt more like a Luna thing. He really liked Luna, she was his sister in all but blood.

“Please, no need to call me that then! If we’re friends, you can call me Harry.” He smiled at Francis. “I’m gonna take a nap now, I think. I’ll see you soon?”

“Yep! I’ll come wake you in an hour or so,” he said cheerfully. “Enjoy your nap!” Harry yawned.

“Enjoy your break,” he teased. Harry thought he saw Francis poke his tongue out at him, but he was already half asleep.

<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~1 hour and 15 minutes later<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>

Harry woke up to the sound of his name being called, and he instinctively stiffened. He could have sworn it was Petunia until hands were on his shoulders. He felt his magic flare; it was so much darker and powerful. It was scary and freeing all at once.

“Easy, Harry. It’s me, it’s alright. It been an hour and a quarter; I figured I'd let you sleep a little longer,” the Irish voice said. Francis. Thank fuck. He heard the man snort.

“Did I say that out loud?” Harry said, blushing hard as his magic died down. Oops.

“Yeah, you did.” They laughed for a while. “Come on, let's get the rest of these rituals done.”

“Yeah, considering there are a lot of things Ragnok wants me to look through, I think that’s a brilliant idea,” Harry said as he got up out of bed. They were only a room over from the ritual room. “I feel so much more powerful than before. It feels.. much more normal than before. Like it was supposed to happen how it did.” Francis smiled.

“I’m not surprised it feels like that, considering how strong the blocker was… Anyway, we’ll need you to take off that robe before we start, but after that, you just need to lie in the circle and not move for a while. I suggest falling asleep, especially for the removal of the compulsions,” he explained. “It can be very uncomfortable to feel them leave as it isn’t slow. Its an immediate change, just like the core blocks being removed, but nowhere near as painful.” 

“Okay. Am I able to take a dreamless sleep potion during for that one? I’m not a very sound sleeper.” Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

“It should be fine, but I'll double check with the Head Healer. I’ll be back in a moment. In the mean time, if you could disrobe.” He smiled and walked away.

_:You deserve your nightmares and so much worse.:_ Harry agreed with him, but stopped listening as he went on some ridiculous rant. He snorted lightly as he heard him growl in frustration. Which angel could it be? He knew the creator was Samael, and he was—holy shit… his ‘main’ guardian was the Creator? Seriously? Huh, he really was Fates chew toy… Anyway, this angel- _:I’ll give you a hint._ Arch _angel:_ He said, an evil, cheeky grin was obvious in his voice.

Okay… Archangel that was talking to him was his Guardian’s brother. The archangel clue narrowed it down a lot, but he’d need to research on his own to have anything concrete. He walked back out of the curtained area and laid down. He paid more attention this time and saw Francis and Jamie on the twelve and six o’clock points of the circle as four human healers and four goblin healers positioned themselves accordingly around him. They began to chant in Latin and he felt magic building up around him. It was oddly soothing. He stopped focusing and closed his eyes. He rested for the duration of the healing one, but fell asleep as everyone moved to prepare it for the compulsion removal. 

————————————————————————

He was dreaming, he knew it. He was in a garden under a monstrous looking… apple tree? Since when were they that big? He didn’t move to get up from where he was; scared that he’d move out of the ritual circle he was in in the waking world. It was very peaceful here. There were plants everywhere, it was bright, though that wasn't from the sun, he was sure. He heard sticks cracking as someone walked towards him.

:Ah, I was wondering if it was you Az was talking about. You must be Harry,: the voice said. How many voices plagued him, good lord…

:Very many, if your reaction is anything to go by.: A face suddenly appeared above him, long, dark brown hair covering half of it with the other side shaved off, unnaturally blue eyes staring happily down at him. The shaved side had runes and other symbols on it that seemed to glow a white-ish gold against his olive skin. He was wearing some sort of white tunic and didn’t seem older than 25, maybe 30. There was magic all around him, both dark and light, sometimes neither, sometimes both, and he instantly knew who it was.

_‘Samael?!’_ Harry sat up fast, knocking his head against the archangel’s.

:Yep, thats me!: He smiled warmly, wincing as he rubbed his head, but frowned after a few moments. :I haven’t heard that name spoken in a long time, not since my fall at least, since so many call me the Creator. Only the goblins know my other name, though they dare not speak it.: His tone was icy and his magic turned cold when he mentioned it. He sighed, :I’m sorry I’ve not been around. There’s been a lot going on; the balance of magic itself is being lost because of this bloody war bollocks. But I won’t plague you with that history lesson right now. How are you?: He asked, but seemed to know the answer anyway.

_‘…Alive. I’m in the process of having the blocks Dumbledore put on broken. I had a core and affinity block taken off already, though I'm sure Azrael has told you all about that.’_

:Yes, he did. My mate, well, husband, tends to talk a lot about you, you know. You’ll find out what this is and why soon, but you’re his Master, you know.: Harry went pale with shock, :I know, it sounds strange to say, huh? It’s less like leading him and more working with and being friends with him. I know he seems really dangerous and mean, but he hates his job and is just a real softy once you know him.: Samael smiled. :By the way, while I’d prefer it that you called me Lucifer in private,: Harry gasped as everything clicked together, :It may be easier if you either call me Samael or Sam if you need to talk about me at all in the waking world.: 

_‘Y-you’re Lucifer?’_

:Yes. I did just sa-:

_‘Then that awful voice in my head is Michael?’_ Lucifer’s features warped and shifted strangely, a livid expression crossing his face.

:…What about Michael?: He asked quietly. His now multilayered voice was dripping with anger, a loud ringing sound starting up. He could hear growling again as well as other, misplaced sounds. The sky became dark. Wind whipped Harry’s hair as he flinched away violently. He felt Lucifer’s essence (Grace, some part of him said) move and shift as the angel did.

_‘I-I’m sorry, I shouldn't have said anything! I didn’t know! I’m sorry, I wont- I- I- Please don’t hurt me, I’ll be good, I prom-’_ Harry stopped talking as he felt long arms wrap around him. Fingers wiped his face and he flinched hard but looked up, surprised to see Lucifer’s face instead of Vernon’s, but it was baring another set of eyes, a large eye on his forehead, three different sets of horns and he watched as two sets of wings wrapped protectively around him. One pair had feathers, and the other was like a dragons. 

:Shh, sh, sh. I’m not angry at you, Hadrian. I could never be angry at you for what another has done. I forget what’s been done to you far too easily sometimes. I’m sorry for scaring you so.: He said, and started running his too-long fingers through Harry's hair. Harry saw there was another set of arms too, one set still holding him close. There was what remained of a halo connected to the base of his neck and another two sets of eyes along with his blue set, one set slitted red like Voldemorts and the other white with grey, diamond-like pupils. He felt a lump in his throat, but he didn't hold it back. He let go and cried into his archangel’s chest, not thinking about what he’d just referred to Lucifer as. He wailed loudly and incoherently told the story of his horrible life to his guardian angel, who rocked him back and forth, letting him cry and babble. Lucifer rubbed his back, held him and stroked his hair until he stopped bawling. He still sobbed and hiccupped on occasion, but felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders.

:We’ll get justice for what has been done to you, Hadrian. I will personally make sure of it, if it's necessary. Dumbledore will be stripped of his power and status as Lord Light, Michael will either see the truth or suffer for it, and me and my mate will protect you and love you, like the son we can never have, throughout it all. I swear it on my freedom and status as Hell’s leader, the Light Bringer and the Creator and Father of Magic, for if I cannot care for my protected, I deserve none of those titles. So I have wished it, so mote it be.: He looked at Harry in the eyes as he said this, love, comfort and a little guilt visible in them. Harry felt Lucifer’s magic crack as the vow moved into place, its consequences obvious and the feeling almost tangible.

_‘Thank you.’_ Harry sighed, his eyes drooping. He was waking up, but he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to leave the Garden. It was Eden, he thought. 

:Yes, we are sort of in Eden; it's my mind palace if you will.: Lucifer smiled wide as Harry chuckled and yawned. :Go back to the waking world, my fledgling. I promise I will come when you call, whether I can speak and interact with you or not. And do not worry about me falling for this. I already did, many millennia ago and I do not abide by heavenly law anymore.: He murmured into Harry’s hair. As he felt himself wake up, he swore he heard Tom's voice yell in surprise and anger at seeing him in.. his guardian's arms? Oh well, it would make sense soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm sorry about how long it took. It was going to be longer but my beta, NotLikeYouThink (http://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLikeYouThink , go check them out!) on here, said I should cut it down. This isn't even half of what it was going to be as I hadn't finished writing and it would have been 12,763 words long at least if I hadn't.  
> The next 2 chapters will come on fairly soon, I hope, as I've nearly finished writing the rest, and the last will be just going through the last two hp books.
> 
> Let me know if I need to change, edit, or add/explain something. Though I have a beta, I miss type words or miss things I want to add. So let me know for missing info (unless it's supposed to be there ;P)


	4. Wills, Manors and he’s how rich?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finds out he has a lot more to his name that what he previously thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious warning for explicit child abuse and rape at the end of this chapter. I didn't go in depth but you can tell, very clearly, what's going on.

When Harry woke up, his mind felt clear. He felt more power then he ever had in his life, that he remembered at least. He sniffed and wiped the tears off of his face, some of them happy, some of them sad. He could feel Lucifer’s presence with him. He smiled and sat up, wondering what time it was.

:It's around 7:30am fledgling. I’ll give you a timeline of the events of last, hey? Okay… you started crying at around 8pm, the rituals stopped at 9pm and you left my arms at 1am. All of this was in the waking world by the way. I was busy with my other, technically previous, protected after that until about 10 minutes ago, who was more then a little confused and angry, so I figured I’d take the extra time and explain the situation at least a little. Not that he listened. Having a less then full soul does that.: Lucifer explained. His anger was there, and he was obviously fending Michael off. His grace was constantly moving and, if he focused hard enough, he could feel Michael attempting to get through. 

:Don’t mind my brother, he’ll learn soon enough what must be done. He wont like it, but he doesn’t have to. If you feel rumbling or hear about some strange or irregular natural disasters in places, it’s probably me and Michael fighting. Pay no mind, we will hurt no one. Well, other then each other that is.: He said far too calmly.

_‘Okay…?’_ Harry heard a door open just too his left and watched as a goblin walked in. She had a tray with some toast, fruit and a mug on it.

“Would you like tea or coffee, Mr. Potter?” She asked, her voice kind.

“Coffee, please. Thanks for bringing me breakfast…” He said shyly. He defiantly couldn’t get used to people treating him like this.

:Like a normal, living, breathing human you mean?: Lucifer said, voice laced with scepticism and guilt.

_‘…Yeah.’_ He admitted.

“Oh, don’t be silly dear. I’m not going to leave you without food! Now Ragnok and Griphook will be down in about an hour and a half, so that should give you enough time to eat and freshen up. The showers are down the right hall with the boy’s on the left, and a man by the name of Remus J. Lupin left us some robes and a message for you.” She rambled.

“What was the message?” Harry inquired, wondering what story Remi had come up with.

“He said not worry about Professor Dumbledore, and that your Aunt and Uncle would say that you and your cousin were at one of his friend’s houses to stay for a while.” She said with a knowing smile, “He also mentioned that he would meet you in the will reading room to hear your parents and Sirius Orion Black’s wills later today.” 

“Okay, thank you for letting me know.” Harry smiled back, “Um, what’s you name?”

“Ranrig deary.”

“Okay, thank you Ranrig.” He said, smiling at her. 

“It's never a problem dear.” She smiled wide before walking off to finish her other jobs, whatever they were.

:…That was the nicest goblin I've ever seen…: Harry let out a loud ‘Ha!’ before he tried desperately to stifle his laughing. :Well she was!: Lucifer huffed in annoyance, but Harry felt him smiling. :I’m going to have to take my leave now, my dear fledgling. Do enjoy your breakfast and shower, and don’t worry about Michael. He’ll likely be too busy fighting with me to bother with anything else; even his duties.: He gave Harry a hug, or at least what felt like one.

‘ _Okay, I'll call you if I need too. Please don’t get hurt too badly, if you can help it_.’ He pleaded, giving Lucifer a hug with his magic.

:I’ll make sure, my fledgling. Good luck with what’s coming.:

‘ _You too, Luci._ ’ Harry smiled cheekily. He heard Lucifer blow a raspberry at him before a light wind blew things around the room and he knew that Luci had flown away. He looked down at his breakfast and started eating, thinking about what he’d learned. He didn’t stop pondering what involvement the Order of the Chicken-wings had and how many others were with him and what they knew. He knew Hermione knew something but hated her involvement. She was the one who prompted him to question Dumbledore more. He knew the Weasley parents and youngest girl and boy were with the goat, and that the twins were with him, but he wasn’t sure about the others. He knew Percy was just a prick, but was with Voldemort, but he knew next to nothing about Bill and Charlie. Maybe he could find out about Bill today; he was a curse breaker here. Charlie would have to wait though. He moved the tray off his lap and was surprised how much easier it was to think about this stuff. It was very refreshing, he hadn’t had to fight for his thoughts yet, hadn’t lost his train of thought or get lost in a pit of depressing thoughts, though that was sure to happen still but it hadn't yet. He turned on the shower and stepped in.

“Maybe I should owl Draco, tell him about all of this.” He mused out loud. As he stood under the water, he thought about how he’d left Draco. It had been… sudden to say the least, with him not going into much detail and Harry understanding entirely. Its not like they hadn’t been pretending to hate each other since, like… fourth year. Draco had come to him saying that he knew Harry didn’t put his name in the cup and that he still wanted to be friends. He’d even apologised for being such an arse to him and his ‘friends’. They grew closer through that year until the end of the second challenge when he’d kissed Draco. He’d spent most of that year and last year in the Slytherin common room with him and had solidified his place as an honorary snake. Draco’s group knew about his plans to a degree and that he was meant to be a Slytherin, but now he knew why he wanted it changed, he’d tell them. Maybe. Draco had told him on the last day that they were better apart until the whole thing with the Dark Lord was done, but… god he missed him.

‘ _He hates you, he never wanted you._ ’ His thoughts wouldn't change much, he knew but he hoped they’d get a little happier. Harry shut off the water, pulled on his robes (which fit perfectly. He’d have to thank Remi somehow.) and made his way up the flights of stairs to the main foyer after Griphook came and collected him. They didn’t talk on the way and Griphook seemed to be livid about something. He opened Ragnok’s door.

“After you, Mr. Potter.” He said, keeping his voice even.

“Thank you Griphook.” He walked into the room and saw a file on Ragnok’s desk with his name on it; his inheritance test was beside it. 

“It is good to see you again Mr. Potter. I trust the rituals went well?” Ragnok inquired.

“Yes, they went swimmingly. I can think much clearer now.” He said, then let his magic flare, “I also have full access to my magic now.” Ragnok smiled, which was slightly creepy looking.

“That is very good too hear.” The goblin’s smile fell into a very serious look, “I do believe we should get straight to business. We have a list of the accounts and properties you own, the Lordships associated with your family lineage and what exactly Dumbledore has done.”

“Right… um… lordships? What do those involve?” He asked, but instead of an answer, Griphook handed him a book.

“Read this in your spare time, it will explain everything. For now we ought to sort the lordships out.” Griphook said.

“Yes I agree.” Ragnok pulled a box out from his desk. He opened it and revealed 4 rings. He pulled one out. “This is the Potter lordship ring. Place it on you left ring finger and allow it to accept you as rightful heir. This one is sure to accept you as rightful heir, but the others will need longer to decide.” Ragnok explained. Harry looked down at it in his hand. The stone was a ruby, the same colour as Tom’s eyes and had a lion and a griffin engraved into it, facing each other with paws touching. After he admired it more, heput on the ring and felt a huge rush of magic. He teared up, a feeling of familial familiarity overwhelming him. It felt like Dad’s magic, he was sure. He took a deep breath.

“As expected, it has accepted you as the Lord. Next will be the Gryffindor ring. This one must go on alone on your right middle finger.” He handed it to him and he saw the head of a lion with horns. He put it on and felt it’s magic push up against his, battling against it for a few seconds before settling down and joining his.

“Brilliant, I’m glad the Gryffindor ring has chosen you. It refused to take you father as rightful Lord.” Harry was suddenly very confused. Why had it chosen him and not his father? “The reason for this was because he was a high scion, rather than a direct heir, like you. Your mother’s line is a squib line starting 2 generations from Godric’s line and was a very low scion, but the combination of those two levels has brought you name right under Godric’s in the family tree. This is what makes you the direct heir.” Ragnok explained and Harry suddenly wondered something.

“Would this have anything to do with the strange Chimera thing on my Inheritance test?” Harry asked as he handed the ring back. Maybe being a founders heir had certain powers associated with it? He’d have to ask his guardians.

“It is quite possible. Now for the Peverell ring. This ring must go on you left hand, but any finger will work.” He passed it too him. The ring had a strange looking symbol on it; a triangle with a line down the middle and a circle in it. “That is the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. I’m sure someone can tell you about them if you do not already know.”

“Okay, I’ll… I’ll find out later.” Harry said. He put on the ring and felt a similar rush of power as when he practiced the  _Avada Kedavra_ curse. He loved that feeling, but knew how easy it was to become to addicted to it, so he focused on his breathing instead. It’s magic seemed to be testing him, and thrust a new type of magic on him. He opened his eyes and saw his parents standing behind Ragnok, looking vaguely ocnfused. This must be Necromancy, surely, but shut his eyes again. The ring’s magic felt proud and went back to resting, a tie of magic brushing his core. “That was very intense… but I think it’s accepted me as well. I don’t think it’s quite the same as the others.” He said. When he took the ring off, the tie stayed, unlike the strange feeling of loss with the others. They repeated the same process with the last ring, the Black Lordship, which also accepted him, before moving on to his accounts and money. Ragnok pulled out a piece of parchment from the file.

“These are the accounts that are under your lordships.” He said. Harry took it and read it

**Vaults under control of Hadrian James Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Black-Evans**

Potter Trust Fund (Vault 687): 105,000 Galleons, 500 Sickles, 50 Knuts  
Potter-Evans Family Vault (Vault 680): 396,502 Galleons, 352 Sickles, 21 Knuts  
Main Potter Account (Vault 245): 4,286,987 Galleons, 1,543 Sickles, 381 Knuts

Main Black Vaults (Vault 200): 234,846,301 Galleons, 3,687 Sickles, 201 Knuts  
Black Family allowance (Vault 630): 500,000 Galleons, 1000 Sickles, 100 Knuts

Peverell Vault (Vault 1): 1,601,209,988,021 Galleons, 7094 Sickles, 1926 Knuts

Main Gryffindor Vault (Vault 5): 35,874,729,639 Galleons, 2043 Sickles, 843 Knuts  
Gryffindor House-Keeping Allowance (Vault 10): 1,000,000 Galleons

Evans Vault: 100,846 Galleons, 90 Sickles, 40 Knuts

Slytherin Vault **(Locked)** (Vault 2): Hidden

**Total Money: 1,637,330,454,262 Galleons, 353 Sickles, 23 Knuts**

Harry was gaping. He was rich. How was he this bloody rich?! “How- I didn’t- what?” He was speechless.

“So, we were right in assuming that Dumbledore had told you nothing of this?” Ragnok asked.

“He didn’t say shit! I didn’t even know I had a trust fund!” He yelled, his magic filling the room. “He didn't tell me anything about the prophecy, he kept me in an abusive, magic hating house with family who hate me!” The two goblin’s looked angrier, but wary of his magic, “He never even took me to see my parents wills and has done nothing but lie and control me my whole life!” He was breathing hard, trying to reign in his magic. He felt a hand of his shoulder and tried a little harder. When his vision faded from red to what was before him, he looked up and was surprised to see Remus, who pulled him into a hug.

“Hey cub, you going to need to calm down. I know it’s awful what that man has done, but we need to get through this.” He said and let go of him, “It’s good to see you magic is more powerful and that you seem to be thinking a little easier.” He smiled at him.

“Yeah, it’s very freeing. What are you doing here?” He asked. Harry knew he’d be here but, not until much later.

“I got here early, and Griphook came and got me after your magic flared high enough to brake the filing cabinets.” He said, and leaned down a bit, “I don’t think I've ever seen a goblin look so disgruntled.” He whispered. Harry snorted quietly.

“Okay, I think I’m ready to continue. When can I be taken to vault 1 and 5? It said on the inheritance I needed to. Also, can Remus stay?” He asked and Ragnok nodded. “Also, how am I taking lordships? I'm not legally an adult yet, am I?" Ragnok handed him a letter. It had… Sirius’s hand writing. Harry opened it slowly and read.

_Harry,_

_If you’re reading this, I’m either dead, captured or just never handed it to the goblin’s and gave it to you as a joke._

_Since I got out of Azkaban, I have not had compulsions on my any more, the dementors took them away with my happiness. I do not want to follow Albus anymore, though I do not agree with Voldemort either, but that isn’t the point of this letter. You know all of this already. You know I follow you and you alone. I hope you remember this. This is a letter that will emancipate you, if you magic and Remus want it. This is honestly just a consent letter, since I'm legally you godfather._

_I hope you can carry out all of you plans and that you find what you need to. Listen to Azrael. He is kind. As is Samael. They warned me of my impending doom._

_Stay strong Harry, and listen to Remus too! He’s a good man, it’s why I've wanted to marry him all these years, just never got the chance. I’m sure I will be back soon, one way or another._

_I, Sirius Orion Black, do hereby emancipate Hadrian James Potter. So I, acting or previous Lord Black state it, so mote it be._

_~Padfoot/Sirius_

Harry had tears in his eyes, but jumped when he heard Remus speak.

“I, Remus John Lupin, hereby accept the emancipation of Hadrian James Potter, as acting guardian. So I and previous Lord Black have said it, so mote it be.”

He felt magic all around him and hugged Remus.

“Thank you, Remi.” He whispered. 

“Your welcome, Harry.” He said, and let him go. Harry wiped his eyes.

“Sorry about that, Ragnok.” He felt weak for crying, but that was besides the point right now.

“It is of no importance. Here is the list of properties that you have. We’ll see the two vaults after the will readings.” He handed him the paper.

**Properties owned Hadrian James Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Black-Evans**

Potter Villa   
Godric’s Hollow  
Potter Mansion

Black Family House  
Black Town House: 13 Grimmauld place  
Black Villa  
Tabriz Wine House and Inn

Peverell Mansion  
Ignotious’s Forest Cottage  
Cadmus’s Pub and Inn  
Antioch’s Wand Shop (lot)

Gryffindor Castle  
Gryffindor Mansion  
Gryffindor Villa

He couldn't believe it. There were quite a lot of options to make his headquarters as well as a place to live after the war in the interim few years. This was… perfect. “This is…” Harry had no idea what to say.

“It’s a shock thats for sure.” Remus said. “Not even I knew, and I’m trusted in the Order. I do have some important knowledge by the way.”

“May I ask what that is?” Ragnok looked interested. So did he; Harry was anxious to find out what Remi knew.

“I know he’s been paying the Weasleys to care for Harry, out of his account, stealing from his vault for himself, refusing to do anything about the abuse he faces at his relative’s house among other things.” He said. Harry wasn't as angry as he thought he’d be. Maybe it was because he’d suspected it, maybe because, since the removal of the compulsions, he’d been thinking a little better. 

“I had a feeling he’d been doing sh- stuff like that.” Respect, Harry, you are in front of the High Goblin. “I just never had any proof.” 

“Yes, he is very good at covering his tracks…” Remus looked royally pissed.

“With all due respect,” Griphook said, “We ought to keep moving. We need to be finished before Sirius Black’s will reading. This includes letting Lord Potter hear his parents wills. We will have to sort out all legal proceedings at a later time.” 

“Yes, I agree.” Ragnok looked pleased about finally moving on. “Lord Potter, if you could follow me to the will reading room, we can let you hear you parents wills now. Unless you would like to see the vaults before hand?”

“No, I think I'd like to hear my parents and Sirius’s will’s first. I don’t want to be around, or at least seen, for the official reading. I know Dumbledore will be there and I just… I have to see his real reaction, not a forged one.” Harry needed visual proof of all of this, and this would be how he got it. He would ask Death if there was some way of hiding himself from Dumbledore with the cloak. 

“That can be arranged. Mr. Lupin, would you like to be there to accompany him in the private reading?”

“Yes that would be good. Thank you.” Remus smiled and patted Harry shoulder. “Shall we get going?”

“Yes. Lets.” Griphook got up and opened the door and the four of them made their way to the will reading room.

_‘Azrael?’_

: **Yes, Hadrian?:** That was lucky, **:I have many reapers working for me and will always come when you call, regardless of what I’m doing.:**

_‘I’m glad. Just a quick question for you. Is there anyway to hide myself from Dumbledore’s sight with the cloak? He always seems to know I'm there.’_

**:He know’s because of his guardian’s aid. He cannot see through it. I doubt his guardian would tell him of this, as they are attempting to right magic’s balance as well and that’s if he even knows.:** Death seemed reluctant to talk about this. He’d ask later, **:I’d appreciate that, yes.:**

_‘Okay, thank you.’_

**:It is never a problem, Master.:** Master? Harry would have asked, but Death had already left. He kept walking behind the other 3, and it wasn’t long before they got to the will reading room. The room wasn’t big, but it felt like there was magic to accomodate the amount of people that would need to be there. 

“Mr. Lupin, I’m afraid you will have to wait outside. Lord Potter’s wills are locked, but as he is the new Lord Potter, it does not affect him.” Ragnok ignored the slightly angered look and flash of amber. “Lord Potter, because of this lock, you cannot talk about what is in the wills outside of this room. Is that understood?”

“Yes, I understand. Is there anyway to unlock the wills?”

“Yes, but we do not have time at the present moment. Dumbledore may have been the one to lock them, but as you are the new Lord of the Potter house, you have more power over him in this instance. However, it could take up to a week for the paperwork to go through.”

“Okay, I will worry about it at a later time.” He said, Ragnok opened the door and Harry stepped inside. Two glowing orbs were on a table in the middle of the room. He sat down in the lone chair in the room while the two goblins stood behind the desk.

“Are you ready, Lord Potter?” Griphook asked. He nodded and Ragnok waved a hand. A voice came on.

“This is the last will testament of James Fleamont Potter, submitted to Gringotts on August 9th, 1980.

I, James Fleamont Potter, being of sound mind and body, state my last will and testament.” Harry took a deep breath to calm himself, and forced himself not to cry. He felt both Lucifer and Death with him, the latter feeling guilty

_‘It’s not your fault, you’re doing you job. I know you hate it.’_

“To Remus John Lupin, I leave ten thousand, five hundred galleons. Go and buy yourself that nice cottage we found. Follow your dreams of teaching! It’ll get better and you’ll find a job, promise!

“To Sirius Orion Black,” Harry teared up a little hearing his name with his father’s voice. “I leave one thousand galleons and all of the Marauder’s creations. I’d have given you more, but I know you’d insist against it. I hope you can open that joke shop you wanted with our creations and their recipes.

“To Peter Pettigrew, I leave five hundred galleons and a word of warning. Leave my son alone. I know your plan and, regardless of if we were to join you with Him or not, you will not be allowed in his life, if we live or not. Especially if we don’t. We should never have made you Secret Keeper.” They knew, and they wanted to join Voldemort? There was the affinity block, Harry supposed, maybe they were both dark and were just silent about it? Or neutral maybe? He’d think on it later. He wiped his eyes.

“To Severus Snape, I leave ten thousand galleons. I’m sorry for what happened in school. It was stupid and immature to a level we should never have reached, not to mention immoral. I hope you will take this apology, and use this money to start the potion apothecary Lily said you wanted to. If you forgive me or not is of no importance, I just needed to get this off my chest.” Harry smiled tearily, glad Snape got an apology. He had helped him get better last year from the Dursley’s abuse and bullying. He’d given him potions and the like to help, even if it didn’t last the whole year. 

“To the Weasley’s, I leave one hundred galleons but, please, stop criticising us. You are in no position to say anything on our relationship, and if you must know, we didn’t plan it, how ever happy it is.” He knew they meant having him. No one in their right mind wants to have a child at the epicentre of a war.

“To the Order. Leave us alone, you are not welcome.” He smirked at this. Dumb chickens.

“And to Albus Dumbledore. You are nothing but a liar, a thief and a manipulator. We have had the compulsions off since January of the year this will was spoken. You have no power over us. Do not touch my son, or you will regret it. He knows what to do, He knows to protect him for us if absolutely necessary, a letter exchange has made sure of it. Severus will be loyal to him, for Lils if no one else, and you will fall. I, James Fleamont Potter, absolve myself from the Order of the Phoenix, as high scion of Gryffindor, direct heir of Ignotious Peverell and Lord Potter, so mote it be.” Harry went numb for the millionth time in two days. Was that why Voldemort had tried to convince his confounded self to his side first year? Why he reduced the pain in his mind through their connection? He sobbed. God he had fallen for Tom in second year, but this… He put his head in his hands, and felt Lucifer and Death hug him. 

“Should I die before my wife and bonded Lily Evans, the rest of my worldly possessions are to go to her. If she is compromised in death or otherwise, my worldly possessions are to go to my son, Hadrian James Potter.

" If both me and Lily are dead or otherwise can not care for him, Hadrian is to go to these people in this order: Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin, Severus Tobias Snape, Nymphadora Tonks. He is not to, under any circumstances, go to any muggle relatives. If all of these people are compromised in some way, he is to go to the Malfoys.

"So ends my will and testament. Harry, I love you and I will always be proud of you. Your guardians will care for you and they’re both very kind! Good luck Harry. I will always be with you.” Harry was sobbing by then time the sound stopped, but was trying desperately to hold back. He’s be louder later. He had another two wills to listen to yet. Fuck… His arm ached as he scratched it. 

**:It will be okay fledgling, I promise. We will be with you.:**

:Even if you slip, we will never leave.: He sobbed loud. It took a couple of of minutes to calm down, with the help of Lucifer using his grace to calm him and the soft spoken words of police from Death. The room was intact, though, so that was good.

“Do you want to continue this later, Lord Potter?” Harry shook his head and waved his hand to get them to just get it over with. He needed to rip his arm open and-

:Harry, you don’t need to. Come on, lets focus on this for now. I know it’s hard, from my own experience. You don’t need to.: Lucifer said.

“Your guardians can make themselves seen or known if they would like.” Ragnok said.

:I’m afraid we can’t be seen just yet. Death doesn’t yet have a suitable vessel and I cannot use my visage.: He spoke to the whole room. :We will be staying for him through it though. We apologise if we end up letting our gr- magic free.:

“That is quite alright Creator.” Griphook picked up the orb and moved the other orb to the middle of the desk. Ragnok waved his hand and it started speaking. The same voice began.

“This is the last will testament of Lily Potter, nee Evans, submitted to Gringotts on August 9th, 1980.” Good lord, that poor Ministry worker…

“I, Lily Potter, nee Evans, being of sound mind and body, state my last will and testament.” He sobbed at the sound of her voice.

“To Severus Tobias Snape, I leave 500 galleons and my potions journal. I hope that my notes coupled with yours, as well as the potions I created, will aid you in opening your potions shop and apothecary. I forgave you many years ago for what happened, and I will always be your friend and near-sister, Sev. Always.” Harry felt tears streaming down his face, but smiled.

“To Remus John Lupin, l leave 300 galleons. I hope this will help with buying a house and in buying Wolfsbane. I hope what little I can give will help you somewhere my friend.

"To Sirius Orion Black, I leave you with my art journal. You always loved my art, so I figured, if I've passed, it'll be a good memory. Make sure Harry sees it.” At this, Ragnok stopped the sounds and Griphook passed a book to him. He’d look through it later and maybe compare her style of drawing to his. He wiped his eyes and breathed deeply, feeling Lucifer and Death shift closer to him and hold him, before nodding his head to continue.

“To Peter Pettigrew, fuck you and all you stand for, coward.” So that’s where his anger came from… he snorted, but silently vowed to kill the snivelling man.

“To the Order, you have never stood for anything good or just. If you did, Voldemort would be Minister and balance would finally be achieved, not following some lying goat with a beard too long and using the same methods as those you call evil.” He felt anger well up in him, “You never stop and think about your actions, and, on top of this, you have never really thought for yourselves.” He heard the sadness in her voice and wondered, through his tears and sobbing, which had started again, how many of the Order of Chicken Nuggets had been confounded by Dumbledore. The slight guilt from Lucifer gave his answer and he put his head in his hands again.

“And to Albus Dumbledore. How dare you ruin our lives like this, how dare you fool us into a false sense of security and FORCE us to talk to the man who would kill us when you KNEW we would be betrayed by the VERY SECRET KEEPER YOU CHOSE. If you ever show your shrivelled, fake face to my son and ask for forgiveness on our, or even his, behalf, I will find a way to wring your neck.” He sniffed and smiled, knowing his mother and father shared his feelings. Death’s anger flared, and he heard him mumble something about letting that happen before Lucifer hit his arm.

“When I pass, the rest of my worldly possession are to go to James Fleamont Potter, my husband and bonded and, should he be compromised in death or otherwise before me, my worldly possessions are to go to my son, Hadrian James Potter. James Fleamont Potter has already stated the order of guardians for Hadrian James Potter to go to, but he must NOT go to any of my relatives, specifically my sister Petunia Evans. So ends my will and testament. I love you so much Harry. I will always be proud of you, no matter what happens. Never forget that.” He wasn't supposed to go to them. Dumbledore went against both of their wills. He could have avoided the abuse. He sobbed loudly in anger and sadness and his magic cracked the walls behind them before Lucifer could react and contain it, with Death moving fast to protect the goblins from their own demise at his magic’s strength. In his angered, hazy thoughts, he thanked them quietly. I took even longer to stop the red than usual, but eventually it stopped. Harry slumped against the chair. 

“I…I will go and fetch Mr. Lupin. Griphook and I will explain the situation. For now, Lucifer and Azrael, try and calm him?” Ragnok said, visibly shaken by the show of power on all parts.

:Of course.: The archangel held him tight, his mate doing the same, and began murmuring things to him in a language he felt like he shouldn’t understand, but somehow did. It was a beautifully complicated language, like they were speaking through feelings and colours and sounds; like clicks and the sound a star might make and huge church bells, but also of screeches and feedback frequencies and the same sound the Veil gate made. It hurt his ears but he didn’t mind. He felt calmer than he ever had before.

:It is called Enochian, little fledgling, and it is the language of the Angels.: Harry smiled, feeling very lucky to have his guardians, and that they spoke a tongue as beautiful and truth full as them. Pride and happiness was felt between all of them. The door opened and Remus walked in.

“Harry? Are you doing ok?” He asked, hugging him. He’d forgotten his guardians were only feelings.

“Yeah, I’m alright. My guardians helped me calm down.” He smiled at him. “I’m… still sad and I know the minute they have to leave, I’m not exactly going to be ok, but it’ll be fine I'm sure.” 

“Well, don’t hesitate to owl me if you need Harry.” He sat down in the chair next to Harry and turned to Ragnok, who started Sirius’s will.

“This is the last will testament of Sirius Orion Black, submitted to Gringotts on June 1st, 1996.” Oh god… This was submitted a fortnight before he died… 

“I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body state my last will and testament.” Harry covered his mouth and shut his eyes tight to stop himself from crying. He heard Remus let in a shaky breath and squeezed his hand.

“To James Fleamont Potter, I leave all of my Quiddich supplies, including my broom. I know you’ll use them well.” God he was talking to him, Harry didn’t know what to do with that thought…

“To Fred and George Weasley, I leave 50,000 galleons and the Marauder’s Map and prank book. I’m sure they will be used well. While I know you already have one of those things, the other will help you joke shop thrive I’m sure. There is also a letter contain more of what I am giving you that I want kept private.” Harry was glad they were mentioned. They were like mini Marauder’s, the three of them. 

“To Bill and Charlie Weasley. I respect you wishes and you know I’m proud of you for making your own way and your own choices. I leave the both of you 20,000 galleons each. Make sure you keep Harry safe okay? He may need it later on in life.” Wait, Bill and Charlie were dark? He’ll need to contact them soon then… 

“To the Ron Weasley, I say this. You were never his friend. All you want is the fame and fortune associated and I assure you he will not let that continue.” An evil grin split across Harry’s face and was mirror by Lucifer. He truly looked like the Devil in that moment. He heard Remus growl.

“To Hermione Granger. I know you mean well, but you’ve been blinded by Albus. He is not the man he says he is. I don’t rightfully know if Harry will forgive you, but at least apologise. And knowledge isn’t all about books. Please, follow your heart, not his crazy ideals. You truely are the brightest witch of our age, so please, for your own sake, be smart and act like it.” Harry… didn’t really know what to do with that information. He’d talk to ‘Mione next year.

“To Molly Weasley, leave my godson alone. You no longer have business with him and you should never have been made to be family to him. You are manipulative and overbearing; more suffocating than anything else.” Well, he knew that already.

“To Arthur Weasley, please get out while you still can. I’m sorry that I can no longer help you.” God, he knew Arthur was subservient but he didn’t know the man really wanted out. Another person to talk to.

“To Ginevra Weasley, I am officially accusing you of line theft. I have seen the Amortentia you’ve been putting in his food. Do not test me girl, I will be able to haunt you, I am sure. He will never love you, and you will never be worthy of the titles and powers he holds. How dare you even think of me godson.” Harry heard Lucifer snarl. It was just as inhuman as Michael’s, just as terrifying. His growl was low and rumbled against him. His overpowered, chaotic grace filled the room like the muddy water in the Black Lake. He suddenly felt Michael there too, who rifled through his mind to find out what was cause the sudden spike in celestial power. He found the memory and joined in. Harry started shaking, there was too much power here, and suddenly it all disappeared, Michael squawking like a parrot as he was pushed out of the room and Lucifer was whispering in Enochian in his ear. He calmed quickly, but could hear Death muttering about letting Sirius’s ghost haunt her, bugger the rules. This time, Lucifer didn’t say or do anything. He smiled at them and hugged Remus, seeing his eyes were turning amber. He hugged back in thanks. Ragnok, hands shaking slightly, restarted the will. 

“To the Order, please think for yourselves. You don’t deserve what he’s doing to you; all the brainwashing. I’m not saying you have to join the dark side, or even leave the light, but please, if you can, stop following him.” Harry sighed. He told Sirius that they could be saved because none of them wanted to be. His lip trembled as he tried to hold back tears again, remembering the first time he’d talked to Sirius about any of this. He sobbed.

“And to Albus Dumbledore. You do not deserve you titles, as you did not truly earn them. You do not deserve to run the school because all you do is brainwash the young witches and wizards that are involved there. You should never have had a celestial guardian because you do not help nor have you repaid Gabriel for what he helped you with and you certainly do not deserve Harry’s trust! You only want him as a weapon! You are planning to have him dead by the end of all of this and, if not, have him sent to Azkaban for killing another man!” Harry felt even more betrayed now than he ever had. He could stop himself, and began to cry again. This was so stupid. Lucifer hugged him close, wings around him. Death did the same, his bony remains of wings around his waist as he pet his hair. He looked up at Remus again, and saw him struggling to hold himself together. It seemed his wolf was having trouble. He missed Sirius too; they were basically husbands after all. 

“I leave the rest of my worldly possessions to my mate, Remus John Lupin. Should he be compromised in death or otherwise before me, I leave them to my godson, Hadrian James Potter. So ends my will and testament. Harry, Remus, I love you both so much. I wish I could have taken care of you like I was meant to, but I hope I can make it up to you somehow. Take care of him Remus, will you? He needs a father figure.” The smile Harry heard in his voice was all it took to get him sobbing again. He felt his guardians and Remi lead him out of the room and sit him on the floor. Remus hugged him, as did Lucifer, and Death was petting his hair again. He didn't know how long he was sitting there, just that Remus was stopping him scratching his arms and that there was two other people there too. After a few more minutes of hiccups and quiet sobbing, he wiggled out of Remus’s grip and wiped his face. He looked up and saw Francis and Jamie standing back, both looking concerned, but Francis’s face was not painted with pity like Jamie’s was. He got up shakily and hugged Remus properly. 

“Thank you… I’m sorry I lost composure like that.” Remus shook his head and smiled at him.

“You have nothing to apologise for pup. If it makes you feel better, I’m proud of you for holding up as long as you did.” Harry sniffed and smiled back at him. He was glad he had Remus. “Do you want me to stay with you?” Harry nodded.

“Yeah, I like that. I still need to hear what Dumbles has been doing with my vaults that’s broken the law.” Remus nodded. “I just need to see what the Healers need. I’ll be just a moment.”

:We must leave for a moment. I’m going to talk to Michael and see why the hell he got angry too.: 

‘ _Okay, thank you for staying. Do you think you could teach me Enochian at some point?_ ’ He asked.

:It is not a language that can be taught, but I know you will be able to speak it.: Death spoke softly. Harry was a little sad he could learn it now, but know he would one day made him happy. 

‘ _Okay, go find out what happened with Michael. I'm honestly interested myself._ ’ Harry smiled mentally at them as he walked to Francis and Jamie. 

:Alright. It’ll be ok, promise.: Lucifer said before he and Death flew away, an unnatural wind blowing in the hall, ruffling Remi’s hair and clothes. He giggled and the disgruntled look on his face. He tell him later.

“You doing okay, Harry?” Jamie asked, still looking at him like his was a helpless puppy. He felt like one right now. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Francis obviously knew what that meant, but after a moment of understanding flashed through his eyes, he school his face again. 

“Alright, if you’re sure. We’re just here to give you the nutrient plan you’ll need to follow as soon as it's possible.” He said, passing him a parchment. He nodded and Jamie walked away. Francis stayed a moment longer, not noticing Remus was still behind them. Harry stood taller, ensuring he had an air of leadership about him despite everything that had happened.

“If you need help with that or anything, my Lord, please owl me.” He put his hand on Harry's shoulder, who nodded at him.

“Go, before you’re missed. Thank you for all your help. I’ll try to owl you through school next year.” Francis nodded, bowed briefly and walked away. He jumped when Remus touched his shoulder.

“Already have someone calling you ‘Lord’ that isn’t Luna?” Harry glared at Remus, who just laughed. “I’m proud of you, cub. Something tells me your cause will go far.” He smiled fondly at him.

“I hope so.” He sighed. He saw Ragnok and Griphook leave the room they had been in and followed them. He couldn't make himself focus though, he’d been through far to much emotional stuff in the past two days. He floated in and out of mental wakefulness, but heard them talking about about Dumbles stealing his money and paying the Weasels and Dursleys, with-holding his Wizengament seats for his houses and the other various things the man had done. They also talked about charging him with child abuse, which brought him out of his stupor.

“That won’t work though. He doesn't have any provable association because has sly as shit and can cover his tracks. He’ll also defend the Dursley’s to the end of the earth for his own benefit to keep me complacent.” Harry sighed, beginning to float again. He felt Lucifer’s arms and wings wrap around him and mentally snuggled closer to him. The meeting drew to a close, all of them deciding they do this another time when Dumbles wasn’t in power and that he would be taken to vault 1 and 5 in the first winter after the war. Without any more to say, Harry got up and followed Remus out of Gringotts, moving on autopilot. Lucifer was purring contentedly, Death petting his mate. 

“Are you sure you’re alright to Apparate home on your own, Scales?" Remi asked, using the nickname as his glamours were back up. Harry nodded and hugged him.

“I’ll be okay Moony, I’ll owl you if I need to.” He smiled at him and waved before walking to Diagon Alley’s apparition point and disapparated. He landed in the park near Privet Drive with the sunset behind him. He made his way back to the Dursley’s house and, after the twenty minute walk, found Vernon’s car was there. He just sighed and braced himself for the beating and… whatever else he’d be punished with. As soon as he opened the door, he heard Vernon’s heavy footfalls ‘running’ his way. The next thing he knew he was on the floor trying desperately to protect his head and torso. He knew this would happen. He was picked up by his neck and choked against the fat hand. He heard the door to the shoe cupboard open and was thrown inside.

“I’ll be back freak! If I find you’ve run off, the punishment will be much more severe, do you hear me!?” He screamed.

“Yes sir.” Harry’s voice was weak. He felt Lucifer hold him gently, the archangel’s tears on his arm. He was suddenly pulled from the cupboard and dragged up the stairs to the second bedroom. He noted that Petunia and Dudley weren’t home. That was not a good sign. He was thrown onto the the old, threadbare sheets of the bed. He heard the fat man’s jeans open and tried hard to block out the next events. He howled in pain, though that only seemed to make it worse. After Vernon was done with him, he left him there, crying, broken and dirty. Lucifer’s half form appeared into the room and he pull him close, cleaning him up and healing him as much as he thought safe. He didn’t leave the rest of the night, just tearily whispering to him in Enochian and rocking him. Harry, though hurt and still crying, found solace in the knowledge that he had someone who truly loved him, and smiling slightly at how much Dumbles would be freaking out over him claiming his lordships.

:I will always protect you, Hadrian. I will always love you.: Lucifer whispered to him, and with that, he drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll be taking a little break from this because Cuphead has become my life, but I will come back later on to finish the final prologue (which will just be a short chapter showing the differences in harry's internal monologue in the last 2 books) and then we (finally) start the main story!


	5. A New Friend, the Second Gringotts Trip and a Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected gift appears for Harry, and he finally returns to Gringotts to look into the contents of vaults 4 and 1.

It had been two weeks since harry had gone to Gringotts. He’d read the books on lordships that Griphook had given him, and had managed to sneak out to Diagon Alley a second time and pick up book on traditional wizarding holidays, celebrations and rituals, one on pure blood customs and etiquette and picked up his school books, which he hadn’t done on the way back due to his very dissociative state at the time. He also picked up another book that held the story of the Peverell brothers; the Tales of Beedle the Bard. He was very surprised to see it in the fiction section of the place he’d gone to, but just accepted that and bought it. He had felt a lot more prepared to be himself and proud of his heritage. He found himself agreeing with Voldemort’s previously crazy-sounding ideals and even some of his methods, though those less so. There was no need to spill so much magical blood.

He looked out of the window, the pencil in his hand hovering over a half finished drawing as he tried to will himself to keep going on it. _‘Damn artist’s block…’_ Harry thought sullenly. There was something missing from it other than it’s distinct lack of solid lines, and a familiar, kind “Caw!” outside his window made him realise what it was. He quickly drew in a figure of a bird and quietly opened his window. With talons clackingagainst the window sill, in hoped Dust. Death had told him, after maybe an hour of pressing, prodding and probing, that Dust could only be seen by him and who he wanted to see him. Oh, and that he was his bird. 

“Hi, lovely. What have you got for me today?” Dust flapped himself up to his shoulder and stuck out his leg. There were two letters there, one from Remus and one from Gringotts, which he unbound from the crow’s leg and a fabric bag that was tied at the top. It was decently sized and obviously had a Feather-Light charm on it. He knew what the Gringotts letter would be about so he decided that, once he had spent some time with Dust and opened the bag, after and extensive curse check of course, he’d read Remi’s letter. 

He put the mail down and lifted his arm, which Dust happily jumped on. The crow was much bigger then any he’d seen, with almost shimmering feathers. At night, his wings would leave a trail of glow ash, which he assumed is where he got his name. His beak was really fucking strong to, and Harry had nearly lost a finger more than once when the bird got to excited or hungry. Speaking of which,

“There some food over by Hedwig’s cage, if you want it. There also some water.” The crow nodded its head and cawed at him again before flying over. Hedwig loved his company, and it meant she could get any loose leaves or twigs out of her feathers after long trips. “I think Hedwig’s got something stuck in her wing, but she wont let me at it. Do you mind trying, Dust?” The bird nodded again. That was another thing, Dust was as smart, and maybe smarter in some cases, than most people he’d met. Having remembered the mail Dust had just brought, thanks to the bird’s judgmental gaze, he sat back down at his rickety, nearly collapsed desk and opened the letter from Remus. It was short and too the point, explaining that he would be able to send him anything on his birthday morning because of the full moon, and that he would be able to write again until the school year because of the Chickens. A little sad his honorary-godfather would be able to owl him for a while, he wrote out a response, signed it with the code name he’d been using, his Marauder name, Scales, and tied it up with some string. 

He pick up the Gringotts letter next, still wary of the bag which was now moving. He opened it and saw that it was what he thought. The date for the official will reading.

_Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Peverell-Black_

_In this letter is enclosed the time and date for the will reading of one Sirius Orion Black. The parchment it is written on will turn to a port key 30 minutes before the stated time and cease to work once the time is reached. To activate it, simply say the deceased first name._

He read the loose piece of paper.

_The will reading will occur on Friday, 19th of July, 10am, please arrive no later than 9:55am._

He look back at the first letter. He was glad it was at ten. The Dursleys would still be on holiday with Marg till the next morning. The letter seemed almost like an ‘automated’ letter until he read further.

_The goblins would like you to come early, as you expressed a wish to watch the reaction of those listening and have heard the will already. You will be allowed the 3rd Deathly Hallow (The Cloak of Invisibility) during the will reading to stay out of sight. Ragnok has requested you come an hour and a half earlier as Albus Dumbledore will be arriving an hour early. He has requested his and your celestial guardians presence in his office at this time. Your slip of paper will activate at 8:30am on the same day because of this and take you to his office. Ensure you are there at time._

_May your gold flow, enemies tremble and name be heard across the Earth,_

_Ragnok_

Well, so much for a sleep in. At least it would be easy for him to hide. He’d need to talk to Luci and make sure Dumbledore’s guardian didn’t say anything about it.

:His wont know. He’s… not in a position too. Dumbledore wont let him See unless he needs to know, but he won't be able to see that you’ve heard the will already.: To say that harry was confused was an understatement, but he could hear the sadness in Lucifer's voice. :It’s… well it’s not ok, but I’ll be fine, I promise. Albus has him trapped, shackled under Hogwarts. Using his own guardian’s magic, he made shackles strong enough to trapped an angel, using his own grace no less. He also engraved them with Enochian symbols and runes that do the opposite to the ones on my head. They subtract and inhibit grace until he essentially an angel ‘squib’ for lack of a better term. They were used against me previously, which angered Dumbledore’s guardian, so after I got out and hid, he shackled him instead and moved him somewhere I didn’t know. Az says he’s seen him, but…: Harry hugged him with his magic, hoping it would help and heard a small sob.

‘ _Is he… Gabriel?_ ’ He got his answer in a sob and small “yes”. ‘ _I’ll help him, I promise. As soon as I can start putting my plans in motion, I will make it my first task._ ’ Harry magic started to ring, which confused him, it had never done that before. He remembered seeing a celestial form and just assumed that it was that. He look into that when he started his Dark Lordship stuff. Lucifer was silent for a long time before he felt tears fall on his arm like… like after the night he came back to the Dursleys’ house. He let Lucifer cry, knowing how much the angel loved and missed his little brother. He had heard him boast proudly about Gabriel’s accomplishments and how much he loved and care for the angel but, until now, hadn’t noticed the sadness in his voice.

Lucifer breathed deeply. :I’m sorry about that, I shouldn’t be doing that. I’m eons old.: Harry made a face. He was about to say that Lucifer was being ridiculous but he was gone. He sighed. Harry marked the date on his calendar, hoping next Friday would be quiet. Hedwig chipped a little, having woken up as Harry sat at his desk again. It was now around 5:30pm and he looked at the moving bag. He checked themedium sized bag with his magic and picked up heavy traces of dark magic and aura, but no curses. He noticed a note on there, he picked up and read it.

_Hadrian,_

_Please enjoy this early birthday present. After what I saw four days ago, and through out what I’ve seen -and felt- of you life with those muggles, I can’t help but feel sympathy and see a version of myself. Please, complete the mission I was unable to do. I know I am destined to die, and, though I am terrified and confused as to how, I am coming to terms with it. Keep Him happy. Oh, and please control that blasted crow, I nearly lost a finger._

_TMR_

_p.s. Don’t send anything back, this was only a very brief moment of sanity, I'm afraid._

…Tom sent him a fucking birthday gift, knew he was going to die _and_ knew about his mission? The fuck?! Harry took a deep breath, and realised rather belatedly he had made a grave mistake during a beating four days ago. 

<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~4 Day Earlier~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>

Harry curled in on himself, crying hard and silently, begging his absent guardians to either get him out, or let him die. He couldn’t handle this shit much longer. He had just been ‘punished’ for making breakfast wrong. He wasn’t even sure what he’d done, honestly, he just knew the whale had been angry. He could have swore he saw Dudley wince when it started but he must have been dreaming. At least they leaving on a holiday tomorrow.

He couldn’t focus on anything, not even keeping his mental defences up. Surely it would be fine, just this once, if he brought down his Occlumency shields for a while and let himself rest. Or cry. Which ever came first.

Harry vaguely felt a presence gently enter his mind right as he let down his guard, but he was to tired and sad to care. He had a slight thought that it could be Voldemort but maybe, if it was, he’d be able to find him and kill him. He didn’t care anymore. And if he didn’t, maybe Harry would just ditch his plans and off himself tonight. It’s not like anyone else cares about him, not really. Draco left, he hasn’t had any mail from his inner circle, not even Francis, Remus is just pretending. Really, why would Remus care about something as filthy and _wrong_ as him. The presence just sat there, confused.

‘ **What in God’s name are you on about Potter?** ’ The voice asked. It _was_ Voldemort.

‘ _About how I’m gonna be dead by the end of tonight, either by your hand or mine._ ’ He felt Voldemort’s sudden confusion and… was that concern? Why did he fucking care… He suddenly felt him digging through his mind. Oh well, he’d be dead later. Maybe he’d contact Lucifer again and finish Harry’s mission himself.

‘ **I will not allow you to do this. The mission is too important.** ’ He said, but there was something else there. Sympathy he thinks. Harry stopped caring, blocking out the frantic, slightly angry and… scared ranting Tom was doing about he shouldn’t go through with this, how he can’t so this.

‘ **Please, boy, listen to me!** ’ There was that feeling again. He knew what it was, but he must have just been imagining it. Tom would never love him, not even if Harry became a Dark Lord and the Master of Death and brought him back. The ranting stopped suddenly, taken aback but what had gone through Harry’s mind, and the presence left quickly. That hurt. He walked absently to his dresser and opened it.

Harry pulled out the familiar sock. Would this cut deep enough? He hoped so, he didn’t have anything else, unless he wanted to die at the hand of his uncle, which he certainly did not. With the razor now in fingers, he hesitated. Should he do this? He supposes people would miss him. There was Lucifer and Death that would, but they would move on, they were eternal. There was Draco. He’d miss him. But he, too, would get over it. When Voldemort reappeared then and look back through his thoughts, as Harry reasoned through all of his inner circle and friends and how they all hated him. And they did, no one cared, no one could save him. It wasn’t their fault. They’d understand, right? They’d get over him.

He stopped in his tracks completely when he thought of Hedwig and the unhatched Basilisk. The Basilisk wouldn’t have anyone there to help care for it, and, sure, it can’t miss what it never had but something put Harry off about it being alone down there. And Hedwig, beautiful Hedwig. Fuck, she wouldn’t understand would she? No, she would, and fuck did that make it worse. Harry started to sob, and Voldemort put up a muffling spell using his unguarded magic. He wouldn't kill himself, he supposed, if only for Hedwig. She’d miss him so much. He still needed something though.

‘ **You don’t need it, Harry. You are strong, you do not need to hurt yourself.** ’ Harry scoffed mentally. ‘ **You go through enough pain as it is, from what I’ve seen here. You are stronger than you know. I have a hunch that you will be ok.** ’ Harry sobbed. He did make a good point, he guessed. He wrapped the razor back up into the sock when there was a sudden rush of wind. ‘ **I will take my leave now, but I will make myself know before I move- well before insanity retakes me. Lucifer will care for you.** ’

‘ _Okay… thank you, for staying I mean._ ’ He felt Voldemort’s relief as he realised he wouldn’t be dead. He left before he could ask why, though. He probably just wants to kill him himself. He let all thoughts leave him as Lucifer took him into his arms, whispering in Enochian. Harry knew he was asking, pleading, for him not to ever go through with that, begging to know why he wanted to at all, but Harry was too tired. Voldemort appeared again, to Lucifer’s slight dismay.

‘ **You’ll hear from me again soon. I promise you will be ok, Hadrian. I cannot make sure of this myself, but your inner circle will make sure of it. I will send you something once I have my sanity back for a long enough time, like I did tonight. Stay safe.** ’ Once Lucifer thanked him and Voldemort had left, Harry put up his defences again and promptly passed out.

<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~Present~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>

Harry was terrified. Did Voldemort, like the insane part of him, still remember? He stomped out that thought and decided he’d just enjoy the gift. Despite his defences being up, and stronger than ever thanks to the spike of anxiety, he felt Voldemort brush past them. Maybe he was still sane enough? Or maybe he hadn’t meant to. That was more likely. He wasn’t speaking nor making any indication he was looking for him. Harry just figured he’d open the gift.

He picked up the bag and opened it. After a moment, a small, scaly white nose popped out. Voldemort had sent him a snake? The opened it wide and let the snake slither out. He pulled out another piece of paper, too, before speaking to the gorgeous snake.

;Hello, little one.; The snake looked up at him.

;Another speaker? Lord Slytherin said you might be.; Harry smile down at the small, defiantly young, snake. It was some sort of python. He took out the paper and read it.

_I found him near Riddle Manor. There is apparently a muggle snake breeder in the town and he managed to escape. Nagini felt him and went after him but, thanks to what had happened mere hours before, I saved him He is magical and, I believe, came from a snake I had once known but lost track off._

_He is able to become a familiar, should you wish it, but will still listen to your command regardless._

He put the paper down and and looked back at the python. It was around 30cm long, and was a sort of oil-like black, colours shifting across it as it shifted in the light. There was a small amount of dark pattern behind its piercing red eyes. He looked a little closer at it and saw small dark spots along its spine too. There was no mention of a name, but my god was this snake beautiful!

;Do you have a name, little one?; It shook it’s head, ;What is you sex, if I may ask?;

;I am male, speaker.; Harry smiled, he knew the perfect name.

;Then your name shall be Timore. It means ‘terror’ in latin, an extinct human language.; Timore seemed to like his name. He tapped Harry’s hand with his snout and he turned it over. He new friend climbed up onto his hand and he placed him on his shoulders. He happily coiled around them, basking in the warmth. He had a feeling his new companion and him would get on well. Hedwig flew over and landed on his arm, as did Dust, to sniff at him. After a few tense moments, Hedwig settled down and cooed, wanting to be pet. Harry pet her previously bad wing, which twitched slightly.

“I’ll pet you more once I’ve written the reply letter to Remus, promise.” Hedwig ruffled her feathers, but didn’t make a move to bite him. He wrote his letter, just a short ‘That’s fine, just stay safe and DO NOT TALK.’ type of thing, and gave it too Dust too send. He nuzzled him and then flew off. He put down the very used quill in favour of his pencil and add more to the piece: A large snake wrapped around the figures body and a placeholder for another huge serpent beside it. He smiled and got up, Timore still around his shoulders and Voldemort’s presence leaving, moving to the door and opening it. He’ll finish his chores before he does anything else. 

<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~Friday, 19th of July~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>

Harry was not pleased when Timore nibbled at his finger and yelling as much as one could in Parselmouth for him to wake up. He begrudgingly opened his eyes and cast a  _Tempus_ . It wasn’t even 6am yet. He nearly cussed out his new friend until Harry remember the will reading.

;Thanks, Timore.; He smiled at him tiredly and got up. He got up and left the room with a desperate need for coffee and breakfast with his new friend hot on his heels, at least until the carpet ended. The tile in the kitchen was pretty cold in the mornings. As Harry went through the motions of the morning, he and Timore talk. About Voldemort, and why he was sent as a gift -something he didn’t know unfortunately- and if he knew what sort of magical abilities he may have. 

After finishing his breakfast and huge mug of coffee, as well as the rest of his morning rituals, he took a glance at the clock above the oven and saw that it was only 7:00am. He still had two hours to kill. He could do some more drawing and he did have some new paints that he got from Diagon Alley he wanted to try, but he still had chores to do, so he settled for cleaning the kitchen and living room.

By the time he’d finished, he had enough time to get changed into something decent looking and make it to Gringotts before he’d be counted as ‘late’. As Harry was changing into the robs Remus had gotten him, he figured he’d check the wards around his house, if there were any that is. Sure, he may not know how to get rid of or put them up properly jusst yet, but he at the very least could check if they were there. To his mild surprise, there were intact wards around the house, but they were hidden from him and all had Dumbledore’s magical signature on them. He’d have to ask someone to identify them later, but for now, he wouldn’t think on it. 

Once the blocks and compulsions were broken, and Lucifer had helped him heal after the beating he received when he returned to the Dursley’s, he had noticed a lot of change. For starters, he could feel magical cores and who they belonged to, as well as what traces of magic or spells belonged to who. It had been very useful with letters he received from the Order. He could tell if there were compulsions on them without the blocks gone, but now he could tell who put them there, which helped to neutralise them. He could also more or less feel the ebb and flow of magic around him. He, for now, assume that had something to do with the “Unidentified Celestial Form” thing he’d seen on the Inheritance test, but also thought it could be a result of being around Lucifer, the literal creator of magic, so much.

He picked up Timore from under the desk light he had, which wasn’t heated unfortunately but was better than nothing, and put him on his shoulders again. He decided against checking the wards for anti-apperation ones, being the only guinea pig there, and walk back to the park before disapperating to Diagon Alley with 10 minutes to spare. As he walked down the busy street, he waved at Fred and George through the window. They smiled and waved back, and Harry decided that whether before the reading or after it, he’d go and see them. But he had to get to Gringotts first. As he walked, he felt his glamoured cloak of invisibility brush against his heel and smiled a little. Hiding it without hiding himself was an important thing he learned from Death. 

He made his way into the goblin bank to find Ragnok waiting in the foyer for him. He bowed low, and in the correct way. Surprise flashed through Ragnok’s eyes, but quickly faded as he bowed back slightly. He rose andand followed the goblin to the office. The two of them hadn’t exchanged a word until they sat down at the goblin leader’s desk. When they sat, Harry made the cloak visible again and smirked.

“This cloak, the Deathly Hallow that belonged to Ignotious Peverell, is how I’m going to watch the will readings without being seen.” When Ragnok’s eyebrow rose in question, he elaborated. “Only the celestials can see through this cloak as it was part of Death’s own. Humans, no matter how hard they try, cannot see through it. Only the Master of Death can, and there cannot be more than one. Dumbledore’s own guardian, however reluctantly, was the one to tell him where I’d be when under it, but that guardian will not know I’ll be there.” At this, Ragnok smirked and nodded. “Once the readings are over, is there chance I could visit vaults 1 and 4? I wanted to go after I had the various compulsions and magical binds taken off but found I was far too drained by that point. I also need to see who holds possession of my seats.” 

“Of course, Lord Potter.” Ragnok said, bowing slightly. This surprised him, but he made sure to keep his face schooled. “Shall we go and wait in the Will Reading room?” Harry nodded.

“Yes, I think that’s a good idea. I can find a spot where I can watch their reactions without being seen or detected by those I don’t want to know.” The goblin leader nodded and they began walking. As he walked, he briefly wondered why he was so adamant on helping the wizarding world. They all seem to think he was and still is invincible, but the moment he calls for help, he is turned down. He sighed. He knew why he was doing it, but he hated that he wanted to do it at all. He nodded Ragnok his thanks as the door was opened for him. 

“How much longer do we have to wait for the others to arrive?” Just as he said this, he felt Albus walking toward the room, and Griphook talking louder than normal. It was about menial things, but Harry took the hint and put on his cloak, moving into the corner and pulling his magic as close to him as possible. 

“Ah! Ragnok! It’s been quite a while, hasn’t it?” Dumbledore smiled in his usual joly fashion, making Harry’s stomach turn. The old coot really thought he had everyone fooled, didn’t he?

“It has indeed, Lord Dumbledore.” Ragnok said, barely able to keep the snark out of his voice. “We must wait for the other invited witches and wizards to arrive before we start the reading.” Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak before being cut off. “While I am sure you would like to hear it before hand, it was decided by request of the deceased that all guests hear it at the same time. I do not know his reasoning.” Dumbledore’s eyes flash with annoyance before he smiled.

“Of course. I was about to say that I had gotten a letter from Mr. Potter say that he could not attend.” Ragnok nodded reluctantly. 

“Yes, I believe he sent one here as a reply as well.” Dumbledore nodded, a fake grave look on his face.

“I was unaware of that. He wrote that his cousin was ill.” Ragnok raised an eyebrow and hummed his acknowledgement before turning to set up the will. Unaware he was being watched, Dumbledore allowed his face to morph into one that could only be explained as calculating. Harry knew he was planning something, but without the aid of his guardians and no access to Grace, he couldn’t get through the man’s Occlumency shields without being noticed.

He waited in silence, watch the headmaster carefully until others began to arrive. They all began to chat idly until the last person, Remus surprisingly, walk into the room. Remus sniffed the air before sitting down, now aware the budding Dark Lord was in the room with him. Ragnok said something similar to the group as he had with Harry, and then started Sirius’s will. 

They all seemed solum hearing the first part of the will, save for Dumbledore, though he wore the mask well. Harry seethed silently, waiting for Ragnok to move the event one. 

Fred and George were confused, but happy. They already had access to the items that had been given to them, but the letter was strange. The took it from the goblin and looked at it. The way their eyes lit up before darkening told Harry that Sirus had charmed the letter to read differently. Dumbledore’s growing frustration was making it hard for Harry to keep quite, but he somehow managed, thank Merlin. 

“I’m going to have to read that letter, I’m afraid. Just to be sure no one else has gotten to it.” Ragnok was quick to react.

“No need, Lord Dumbledore. I had him rewrite the twins letter in this very room, to ensure he hadn’t be Impurised to do so nor put any harmful spells on the letter. The most I allowed him to do was something he said to be similar to a “Marauder’s Map”, so that they can understand the contents of the letter.” Dumbledore did not seem happy with this at all, but left it be. Bill and Charlie seemed surprised at the message, Dumbledore about to say something else along with Molly, before the twins quickly got into gear and said that Sirius had been very happy to see them going in the direction they were with the jobs, which was the truth, just not all of it. 

_'Like I taught them too.'_ Harry thought proudly. 

The reading continued for all of a sentence before Ron began shrieking something about his godfather being a traitor, but the goblin leader silenced him and continued. The twat didn’t even noticed and continued on his unheard rant until his mother hit him upside the head. The red-hair still fumed. 

Hermione was very teary by the end of Sirius’s Message to her, but seemed determined to do something. Maybe she’d talk to him about all of this next year. Dumbledore’s to-perfect mask, only barely hiding his rage, was not hidden from her. Harry briefly wondered if she was related to McGonagall; nothing got past her either.

Molly seemed livid at what was said as well, but was able to refrain from shrieking like her son had (though Harry was glad to know where he got it from now). Arthur seemed down cast until Ragnok ‘stopped’ the globe, but he knew Arthur could hear what Sirius said. Ragnok passed it off as trying to calm the mother Weasel, which worked with how distracted Dumbledore was with plotting. 

The room went into a chorus when Ginny’s part of the will came up. The Weasley’s were furious and loud, and Dumbledore was talking madly with Ragnok in gobbledegook in an attempted to hide the accusation, and Harry allowed himself to laugh at the chaos. That was until a celestial arrived and silenced the room. Harry couldn’t hear what was said, unfortunately, but listened into Ron’s mind. There he heard something that could only be described as fascinating.

‘ _I’m sure you are all confused, but there is no need for this. Dumbledore will resolve everything, as he has done in the past. What Sirius has said will not come to light. I am the Archangel Gabriel, his guardian all his life, and he has yet to fail._ ’ The celestial, Gabriel apparently, explained. Harry was the only one who could feel the anxiety and terror Gabriel had, having had a celestial form and being around his two guardians. He dreaded to think what the old goat had done to his own guardian to warrant that. Gabriel hide himself from them to fly away and Harry took a chance to speak with him, while the goblins tried to calm the room enough to continue the reading.

‘ _I will save you from him. I promise._ ’ He spoke mentally, for obvious reasons, and used the Enochian words he had picked up from Lucifer and Azrael’s conversations with him. Gabriel jumped sky high, almost literally. Harry reached out with his magic to try and calm him, before calling it back at at the primal terror in the damaged archangel’s eyes. ‘ _I will not hurt you, Gabriel. I am Hadrian James Potter, Lucifer’s other guarded._ ’ The angel relaxed at the sound of his brothers name, but tensed again when he felt the young wizard's power.

“ You wont hurt me? Even though you're m-more powerful than... ” Christ, that poor angel… What the hell had Dumbledore done to make this _archangel_ submit like _this_? 

‘ _No, I won't. I have no intention to. Do you want to stay and watch?_ ’ Gabriel shook his head and Harry smiled softly. ‘ _Lucifer, Azrael and I will save you I promise_.’ Gabriel looked uncertain before nodding and flying off. Harry sighed and turned his attention back to the reading. The goblins had only just managed to calm everyone. 

Everyone was silent when Sirius mentioned the Order. The twins knew this stuff already, having spent hours and hours with Harry and his godfather, but Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Hermione seemed to be in deep thought at hearing his godfather's words. 

The room erupted once again at the accusations against Dumbledore. Dumbledore himself stayed silent, seething with rage. The room only quieted when his magic was nearly thick enough to cut through with a knife. Harry had to struggle hard to stop himself from chuckling. He loved watching Albus’s reactions. No one was really listening to the end of the will, but he knew they wouldn’t have been surprised at what they heard. Before anymore interruptions could be made, Arthur, the twins, Bill and Charlie cleared out of the room as fast as possible. Ginny was about to get up too, knowing what how her mother would react, but 2 guards pushed her back into her seat and were about to signal the head guard of Gringotts before Albus spoke up.

“I’m sure miss Ginerva was just using a different potion that looked similar to Amortentia. There are many that do, and Sirius likely wasn’t close enough to see the differences. She’s a smart young witch who would never do such a thing for something as trivial as the attention of a boy.” Ginny nodded, looking scared and confused to play her part, but in her eyes she was practically jumping for joy. Harry was livid, knowing that she would get away with it since there was no memory evidence that could be given. 

“As there is no evidence, Miss Weasley has nothing to fear. Though, she may want to be careful with what potions she uses from now on.” Ragnok explained. Molly nodded.

“I’ll make sure that any potions that Harry may need to take will be administer by myself or another adult.” Ragnok raised his hand. 

“Goblins do not care for the laws, trials or politics of wizards. It is up to you to figure out what goes on outside of this bank.” Ragnok sneered. “If that is all you need, there are no other wills that need to be heard.” Molly and Ginny got up and left, no doubt in the direction of the already yelling Ron. After a moment, Dumbledore also rose and left the room, his anger lingered though. After the goblin leader had put away his godfather’s will, he nodded his head and Harry banished his cloak. “Any surprises?” Harry shook his head.

“Not really, other than the lack of big reactions from Albus. I was sure he’d have more to say on Siri’s will to be perfectly honest.” 

“It was a bit surprising.” Remus said, the first words he had to him that day. Harry jumped a bit, nearly forgetting he was there. “Don’t worry, cub, I doubt anyone else knew you were here.” Remus smiled reassuringly, and Harry let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. “I’m sure the twins would love to have a visit from the friend and Lord.” Harry spluttered. 

“I’m not their Lord!” He blushed hard as Remus lifted an eyebrow, “Well, not really anyhow…” 

“Okay, suit yourself.” The wolf said, smirking, and Harry huffed. 

“If I’m their Lord, that technically means I’m your Lord as well.” Remus stared at him before smirking.

“Indeed you are, Harry.” Harry glared at him before punching his arm lightly.

“Okay, asshole, okay. I get the idea.” Remus laughed. 

“I best be off. There’s an order meeting in a half an hour.” He hugged Harry tightly, before pulling away and bowing slightly. “I shall alert you if anything troubling is said, my Lord.” The wolf said, no mocking or sarcasm to be heard in his words.

“Good. Report anything, _anything_ , you think I will want to hear.” Remus nodded and rose, "I'll see you soon, Moony.”

“Okay, Scales, stay safe.” Harry nodded, and then Remus was out the door. Harry sighed and turned to Ragnok, who was looking at him in slight shock.

“Shall we make our way to the vaults?” He asked, as Ragnok opened the door.

“Of course, Lord Peverell.” Harry didn’t recall telling the goblin he wanted to be called that, but passed it off as either him using his oldest familial relation or just Goblin magic. 

————————————————

It may have been a short walk to the carts, but the ride was long and nauseating as ever. He had assumed that the lower numbered vaults would be high, since that had seem logical to him; starting at the top and working your way down. He wish he hadn’t assumed anything if he was honest. His head spun as they went around another sharp corner.

“How much further, Ragnok? This is getting-” The cart dipped down suddenly and Harry could finish his sentence, his stomach in his throat. The goblin just smirked at him.

It took another 5 minutes for the ride to even out and get to the lowest level and then another 5 to get to vault 4. Harry only look up when the cart jerked to a stop, and he gaped at the door. 

It was golden, probably the actual metal, with a large… horned lion? With wings?

“It’s a Chimera, Lord Peverell.” Ragnok supplied, and Harry nodded his thanks. “Since the disappearance of the last Direct Heir of Gryffindor, we have been unable to open it. We believe the he may have sealed the vault himself, meaning we could not open it until another arrived. The founders were given a very unique magical signature by the Creator to cement their power, so without that, we could not enter.” Harry nodded again and then walked towards the sealed vault door.

He reach out with his wand hand, going to touch it, but stopped short. He could feel familiar magic thrumming through the door. It felt… wary. It made him wonder briefly what the last direct heir was like. Harry let his magic free, and the door’s near sentient magic jumped, before locks began to click. It seemed surprised that he was the heir, but still allowed him to enter. He felt wards shift, and the door groaned under the pressure of being opened after so long. The heir walked in quietly, as if a word would destroy anything inside.

There were piles upon piles of gold, more bookshelves and book then he ever thought possible, and, in the middle of the room, sat on a pedestal, was the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. Harry was… to say he was stunned would be an understatement. He span around fast as he heard the door closing, but forced himself not to panic. He knew he needed to be here for a reason. He just had to find it. Whatever it was…

He was certain an enlargement charm had been put on this place, because he couldn’t even see the others side. He sighed and started walking. He had no idea what he was looking for. He wished he did. Maybe he was looking for Godric’s ghost? Or a journal? 

“That’s possible.” Harry jumped. What the hell? He had not only come in here alone, but he’d never heard that voice before. It was a strange mix of gravely and smooth, and spoke with a demand to listen. It was… It sounded almost celestial, the multi tonal sound of it only registering when he thought about it. “Well, I am Hell’s ruler, but that’s not important.” Harry turned around staring in shock. Lucifer smirked, and Harry hugged his legs tight. 

“When did you get here? And how are you physical?” Harry asked, incredibly confused but happy. “I didn’t think it was possible!”

“Usually, it’s not, but the wards here are celestial and, more importantly, of my design. None can see me here, not even Heaven.” Harry opened his mouth to ask for him to explain what he needed to find, but was cut off. “I cannot help you find what you need to. I told Godric to do this to ensure the one entering would be truly able to come to the powers a founder is given. If you are at a complete loss, I will give you a single hint as your Guardian, but no more. But I’m certain you will be able to do this and figure it out without me.” Lucifer smiled before adding, in a very sarcastic tone, “I have faith in you.” Harry looked up at him like a kicked puppy but the archangel barked -screeched?- out a laugh before disappearing. Harry sighed. :It is an object, but I’ll give you no more then that.: Harry smirked, knowing his puppy look worked wonders. He figured he’d start looking at the bookshelves, since he would be taking some of the huge collection back with him to read at school. He looked at the huge number of all bookcases resignedly until he spotted on the wasn’t full. He figured he’d start there since it might give him an idea of what to look for, but as he got closer, he noticed that the books seem to be older or maybe even hand made. They looked incredibly delicate, so he didn’t touch them until he saw what they were.

They were all so old, but in relatively good condition. Some had titles, others didn’t but any writing on the covers or spins was messily handwritten. Most had red covers with gold spins and there wasn’t one that didn’t hum with old powerful magic. The books, almost certainly journals, were practically humming with runic and ancient wards defiantly cast by Godric himself. He would have been afraid to touch them at all were it not for him being the current Lord. 

His eyes fell on a thin looking one that seemed to be just shoved on the top of the books on the top shelf. He had a sudden urge to pick it up and read it, but he resisted.

“Lucifer?” 

“Yes, my fledgling?” He popped up, in a form as close to his true one without causing Harry harm.

“Is there anyway you could check this book for any nasty magic? I think it’s Godric’s journal, but I’m not sure.” His angel nodded and picked it up very carefully. 

“Nothing here that would harm you, but there is a compulsion on it. Nothing harmful though.” He smiled and handed it to him. The moment Harry’s hand touched it, the vault doors began to creak back open. “Well done, Hadrian. That took almost half of the time than the last, not that I was counting.” He chuckled and the gasps of shock from Ragnok and the cart driver saw the monstrous sort-of-human speakingto the Gryffindor lord. He looked across, let his grace flow, smiled, showing off many, _many_ needle like teeth, and disappear. Harry had to try incredibly hard not to laugh as he went to sit in the cart. He looked at the two goblins, who obviously wanted an explanation, and shrugged.

“Don’t ask me, I’m not Samael’s mother.” Their eyes widened but didn’t say anything and, with a nod of Harry’s head, started the cart moving again. It stopped again rather quickly in front of a simple, old looking wooden door. He got out of the cart and put his hand up to it. He could very easily feel power humming behind it. He reached for the old, golden handle and walked in. 

He found an almost empty room, with only 3 pedestals in it. The first, furthest on the left, had a very greyed out image of a stone, the middle one a slightly less grey out image of… Dumblefuck’s wand? Why was that here…? On the third was full colour image of the cloak. They must have been the Deathly Hallows and possibly how close he was to gaining them. It was the only reason he could think that his cloak would be in full colour but not his wand and stone. His thoughts ground to a hault. _His?_ They weren’t his. Not yet anyway, but then how did Albus-fucking-Dumbledore get his hands on one, when did he manage and why did he still have it if it’s, by blood and possibly soul right, his? 

Something else he found incredibly strange was that Death wasn’t present. He was probably busy with something, hopefully he’d be here soon. He walked around the sort-of-empty pedestals and over to the small pile of gold in the corner. As he took a step toward it, something in the wards shifted and he was suddenly face with a mountain of gold neatly stacked. As a sort-of Dark Lord, he certainly did not jump. He decided, after seeing this and making sure he didn't have a early heart-attack, that he had to find out how to do that. He still had to go back to the Dursley’s between now and school, as well as for next summer presumably, and he wanted to make sure he could keep more with him. He moved away from the huge amount of gold and back towards the other back corner.

He felt wards shift again and saw three bookshelves appear. That surprised him a lot more than he thought it would. The Peverell’s were an ancient family, just before the Founders were given power by Luci, and maybe Death gave him the idea do even become closer with them in the first place. Once again, these books and journals looks old. He was about to reach out and grab one before a hand touch his shoulder, making him jump a mile high.

“I apologise for not being here when you arrived, I was needed in Hell for a meeting. Abbadon, Belial and Lilith were claiming the were low on souls, but Lucifer stepped in, late as usual,” Harry grimaced, as it was his fault, “-and sorted everything out. Greedy arses…” Harry snorted and hugged the skeletal being. 

“So, what do you need to tell me, as the next Master of Death? I’m sure there’s something.” Harry probed, trying to gain something out of the quiet angel.

“Yes, there are quite a few things I need to explain to you.” Harry nodded and looked up at his guardian expectantly. “For starters, you are the only one who can currently be eligible for the position of “Master of Death”. To be that, you must be a direct heir to the Peverell's, which you are, and posses all of the Hallows, which you will achieve as they are birth right to you and will appear here when they are no longer held by anyone.” He gestured to the pedestals with a boney hand. “The last thing you need to truly hold that title is have celestial blood in one fashion or another. Be that because you’re a nephilim, which are so rare I dare say they are extinct, or have a celestial form in another fashion. You, as you saw on the inheritance test, do have one.”

“Ok… Has that ever happened before?” Harry was beyond confused. “And why do I have one anyway?”

“I would assume you have one due to your status as a Founder accompanied with you very powerful core, but I’m afraid I do not know for sure. It could be Magic, whose name is Athena by the way, who has allowed a celestial prophecy to involve a wizard and with Lucifer’s help, give you the chance to fulfil it. Heaven also likes to interfere with things, however I doubt it was them.” Harry nodded, but was still confused, so dropped the subject for when he wasn't being hounded by Albus. “As for how you come in to your position…” Death hesitated. Harry nodded and gestured to continue, “Well, you have to die in 3 different ways. You have already met the needs of the cloak on that night with Voldemort by having the Killing Curse thrown at you and living to tell the tale, similar to how the youngest evaded me for so long. Ordinarily, I’d have thought this would be the last you would do, but order isn’t important.”

“What about the others?” Death sighed. Harry could see the pain in his eyes and assumed it was because, as his guardian, it would hurt him too.

“For the wand, you must be killed by another using it, like the oldest was. You will find yourself in my realm afterwards and I will guide you back. I cannot tell you much more than that, as it is part of the process.”

“That might end up being Voldemort… Dumbles wants my to die at his hand, so… there should be a way to do that… What about the stone?” Death stopped entirely. He looked as though he just wasn’t going to say anything, but eventually did.

“Do you know the Tale of the Three Brothers?”

“Of course.”

“…Have you noticed the pattern?” Harry went silent. He didn’t quite understand what Death was saying. The skeletal being looked down at him.

“…To bind the stone to you, a loved one must be sacrificed and you- you have to commit suicide, and arrive in Hell for committing a sin.” Death looked as pained as a skull could and Harry understood why that was hard for him to get out. 

“Right… Well, all of that will be handled later, Az. Don’t worry yourself over it for now.” Harry smiled as convincingly as possible. He would lie and say that wasn’t tempting to just do now, but he would say anything out loud. Not when Azrael knew how… unstable he was.

“Alright. Take anything you want from here, but be careful.” Harry nodded and Death faded away, looking vaguely disgruntled at what he’d have to go back to.

Figuring he had grabbed enough from the Gryffindor vault, he decided just to look around at what was there and possibly grab a book on necromancy before leaving. He decided as he walked toward the door that the money in here would be left until he needed it for his cause. He left the vault and shut the old door and warded it before turning to the two goblins. He climbed onto the cart and it jerked into movement. He was rather dizzy and slightly nauseous by the end of the cart ride, but climbed out and walked to the foyer with his head held high anyway. 

“Will there be anything else, Lord Peverell?” Ragnok asked. 

“No, that will be all for now. I will owl you if any assistance is needed.” The goblin nodded once in affirmation. “May your gold flow, High Goblin Ragnok.” Harry bowed.

“And may your enemies cower at your name, Master of Death.” Ragnok bowed back slightly. Harry smiled and left the goblin bank. After all that had happened, he didn’t really want to do to much, and with all his chores done, he decided to hop on a train and see where it took him. Why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the long wait! I've started yr12 this year and havent had like,,, any time to write. The next ones will be slightly different recount of the last 2 books, but then i get to start the real story, and not just the prologues >:3 enjoy~! (let me know if there are any continuity errors please!)


End file.
